The Umbra Occultist: Harry Potter
by Mayumiofthecherokee
Summary: Harry ever expects for Magic to be real. He is a smart kid and by being smart he discovers Magic at his relatives house. Studying as much as he can to learn more abilities he quickly begins become adept. Soon... he will be the Umbra Occultist! WARNINGS: oblivious Harry Potter, Greek Gods, Yaoi/BoyxBoy, mature themes (later in the book after Hogwarts starts), Dragon/Phoenix familiar
1. Discovery of Magic

_**The Umbra Occultist: Harry Potter**_

 _ **Chapter 01: Discovery of Magic**_

/.-.-.-.\

 _Hi my beloved readers. This is a Harry Potter fic that I took the first chapter from another writer. The other writer doesn t log on often anymore so I haven t been able to reach him about it. I have, however, limited myself to the taking of only the first chapter since I don t want to be too much of a copycat. Toddles!_

 _Please review so I'll know how you liked it._

/.-.-.-.\

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or other published works that this fic might have some similarities with. Give credit to where credit is due._

/.-.-.-.\

 _ **Chapter 01: Discovery of Magic**_

/.-.-.-.\

Life has never been normal for one Harry James Potter, the unknown boy living at number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey.

For starters, the Dursleys didn't consider him to be part of the family, treating him as a burden for taking advantage of their hard-earned money and kindness. With this in mind, the Dursleys made sure that he 'pay' for the kindness they unwilling bestowed upon him so he was put to work doing chores when he was old enough to do so cooking, cleaning, washing the dishes, laundry all chores were under Harry's domain and the Dursleys considered it beneath them to help out.

Of course, one would expect Harry to be rebellious to being treated as a slave; but Harry was not a normal boy so it didn't apply to him.

Harry was also intelligent, very intelligent, which fortunately for the lad, eluded the Dursleys attention. The boy learned to read at the age of two thanks to the many books that Dudley found useless or boring. After the story books, the boy upgraded his reading to the many books around the house that the Dursleys seldom touch, learning everything he could, absorbing the information within like a sponge.

When the boys started school at the age of 5, Harry found heaven in the school library, spending his snack breaks, lunch breaks, or even a few minutes after school hours to peruse many of the books within. His mind continued to crave for information, any information that was considered either useless or mundane. While his peers were starting on story the alphabet and story books, Harry James Potter was already reading books on Science, Mathematics, English Literature, and the likes.

With the increase in Harry's intelligence, comprehension dawned on him about his life.

Even at an early age, he noticed that he could easily recall anything he read. He eventually discovered that he had a photographic memory and used it to his advantage by inadvertently discovering speed reading and rereading them later in his mind.

Using this newly discovered skill, Harry James Potter used his vaunted memory to analyze his life, a mature thinking even for a 6 almost 7 year old boy.

He discovered at an early age that the Dursleys weren't family though he was related to his aunt by blood, and by extension, Dudley. His Uncle Vernon, fortunately, was not a blood relation.

Harry didn't consider the Dursleys as family because he wasn't treated like one so why should he treat them as such. Besides, a normal family wouldn't even consider a cupboard under the stairs a bedroom, a family wouldn't put you in a compromising position just for kicks, a family would never turn you into a slave to cater to their whims.

No, Harry didn't consider them family. In Harry's mind, they were acquaintances and nothing else.

Since he wasn't family, he didn't bother to rebel against the house's rule - never question the Dursleys, always be polite, disappear when you're not needed, and most importantly, do all of the chores without question.

Harry considered it his 'obligation' to serve the Dursleys despite the fact that they barely fed him or provided him clothes that fit. After all, despite their treatment of him, they gave him a roof to sleep under since Harry knew how kids with no home are treated out in the streets or at orphanages.

Logically, running away was a solution to his problem. However, seeing that Harry was gifted with intelligence and common sense, he didn't have any place to go if he did succumb to the temptation. And technically, the Dursleys were a lot better than surviving out in the streets - finding shelter if the weather got worse or diving into dumpsters to look for something to eat. No, Harry wasn't stupid to do that.

There were also other reasons why Harry didn't belong in the same category as normal. Being an intelligent boy, Harry noticed that weird things kept happening around him when he was upset or in pain.

For starters, his hair always returned to its normal unruliness despite how his aunt, Petunia Dursley, tried to cut it. He was even shaved bald once but the hair just grew back to normal overnight. That was the last time he was given a haircut.

Bruises that usually take weeks to heal disappeared after a night's sleep. No matter how many bruises he got from Vernon and Dudley, they would always disappear in the morning much to the Dursleys confusion and consternation.

Another weird thing that happened to Harry was when one of the clothes 'gifted' to him by his aunt started to shrink the more she tried to put it on. It kept shrinking and shrinking until to the point that it could only fit a small doll. When his Aunt Petunia realized what happened, she shrieked and whacked him on top of the head as if it was his fault and sent to his cupboard bedroom without any food for the day.

Of course, considering how the Dursleys acted towards the unnaturalness that was Harry James Potter, they just ignored it or punished him if it does.

It was during his 8th year that Harry finally gave a name to the weirdness that kept happening to him.

Magic.

/.-.-.-.\

Harry Potter was running for his life.

He was being chased by Dudley and his gang for their daily 'Harry Hunting' game.

Harry learned early that being caught by Dudley and his gang of muscle-brained idiots was never a good experience. That first time it happened, he was clobbered silly resulting to a body covered in bruises and a broken lip. Even if they healed overnight, it had hurt a lot and don't want to experience it again.

Of course, his aunt and uncle praised their son for being so athletic, the little tyke.

After the third beating, he started running, thus the game 'Harry Hunting' was invented.

Harry's first foray into magic was lackluster if based under normal standards, but for him, it was a god-send.

He was running from his cousin's gang during lunch hour when he discovered his first unintentional use of magic. Since he was far ahead from his pursuers, thanks to his small body, Harry decided to hide in one of the dumpsters that littered the school grounds. Seeing an open dumpster that would be perfect to hide in, he jumped inside while praying with all his heart that Dudley and his gang wouldn't find him in his impromptu hiding place.

Due to the intense emotion that he was currently subjected to (the fear of being caught and getting clobbered like a boxer's punching bag), plus the adrenalin pumping in his veins, his magic was triggered allowing the boy to enter the shadow inside the dumpster and came out of the shadow under the water tank on the rooftop of his school.

His first reaction was of panic since he clearly remembered jumping into the dumpster and there was no explanation for being on the rooftop. It just wasn't logical.

"How in the world did I get here?" exclaimed a panicked Harry as he surveyed the scene he was in. It was clearly the rooftop since he remembered the place when he hid there one time when he was chased by Dudley and his gang. He knew where he was but the question was HOW he got there.

"Okay Harry, let's be logical about this. The dumpster is down on the ground floor while I'm currently on the roof, which is three floors up. There's no way you could just disappear and reappear from there to here." Harry thought out loud, trying to remember how it happened.

"Let me see. Dudley and his gang were chasing me, I didn't want to get caught so I jumped into a dumpster hoping they wouldn't find me then something happened that made me end up here." then he remembered one detail that he clearly forgot. "I came out of the shadow! It's like I entered the shadow inside the dumpster and exited the shadow under me weird."

He looked down and saw the shadow he was standing on. He stamped his foot on it and discovered it was solid.

"Duh, I'm standing on it so it has to be solid." Harry berated himself while rolling his eyes. "I wonder " he crouched down and poked at the shadow as if expecting it to react. His finger didn't even phase through the shadow or the floor it was currently on. "Okay, that didn't work. There must be something else I'm missing."

He sat down and closed his eyes. He visualized the incident exactly how it happened. He remembered how scared he was that Dudley and his gang was chasing him again. An extra incentive to his fear was due to Dudley being very angry since the school cafeteria was out of chocolate cake and Dudley LOVE chocolate cake. Of course, Harry was his outlet and was extra vindictive with this session of Harry Hunting. Continuing on, with Dudley's extra anger being directed at him, Harry was quite afraid of being caught knowing that he'll end up with broken bones this time. He remembered his decision of jumping into a dumpster and hoping, praying, that he wouldn't be found. It was when it happened.

His eyes popped open and grinned. He was afraid of being caught and it pushed him to do another form of 'weirdness'.

It was like magic, like those in the fantasy books he read in the library.

"That's it! exclaimed Harry in excitement. "It has to be magic. My hair, the shrinking shirt, bruises and wounds healing overnight, and now this this...teleportation thing. There's no possible explanation. It has to be magic."

Of course, for an 8 year old, you don't question WHY it happened only that IT did.

"Now all I need to do is to somehow get this magic thing under control. If I remember right, I was quite afraid of being found before this happened. So maybe it had something to do with emotions. Fear hmmm."

Harry stood up from where he was standing and looked down at the shadow again. He poked it with a finger but nothing happened. This time around, he imagined the fear of getting beat up again and willing himself to go somewhere safe.

This time it worked.

It rippled a bit before his finger slowly sunk into the shadow. Shocked at what he was seeing, Harry immediately withdrew his finger and inspected it. It was still attached to the rest of his hand, safe and sound.

He grinned.

"That was so cool!" he shouted in excitement.

He was able to control his excitement and proceeded to try again determined to achieve a modicum of control. He placed his finger on the shadow again but frowned when he felt nothing but the coldness of the floor. He brought up the emotions he felt during the chase and was surprised when his finger sunk into the shadow again. Grinning, he pushed his whole hand into the shadow and pulled it out.

Feeling a bit daring, he looked around for a more appropriate setting to try another experiment. He saw a patch of shadow just beside the door that led to the lower floors of the building. Thankfully, the position of the large tank made it possible to have a human-size shadow on the wall.

Harry walked over to the shadow and took a deep breath. He concentrated and pushed his hand into the shadow, melting right into it. Satisfied that it worked, he pulled his hand out, took a deep breath and closed his eyes before plunging his head into it. Thankfully, he was still in control so he didn't bang his head on the wall.

He opened one of his eyes and saw that he was somewhere behind the school. He looked around and saw that his head was currently sticking out of a shadow on the tree trunk. He grinned and proceeded to walk out. He felt his body tingle and encountered a resistance as if he waded through water. The sensation ended when he completely exited the shadow. Fortunately, the place was deserted so his experiments was kept secret.

"I wonder if I can control where I end up." Harry wondered out loud. Deciding to test his theory, he imagined 'shadowing' into the library, specifically in an alcove where he usually hid and read books to get away from Dudley and his gang. Visualizing where he wanted to go, he walked to the shadow on the tree. He hit the tree with a loud 'thunk'.

"Owwww. Bloody hell. That didn't work." said Harry as he rubbed his aching nose while glaring at the innocent shadow on the tree. Deciding to try again, this time a bit cautiously, he placed a hand on the shadow and pushed while envisioning his favorite spot in the library. It took quite a while until he was frustrated enough that he _willed_ himself to pass through the shadow. Fortunately, it worked but it took him completely by surprise.

With a yelp, he fell into the shadow at being caught off guard and exited where he wanted to be. However, the force of his entry equaled his exit. He lost his balance and fell to the floor with a loud thud. Thankfully, his hidey-hole was far away from the librarian's cubicle so his sudden appearance went unnoticed.

"That hurts. Mental note, walk slowly into the shadow. Don't PUSH yourself into it like a bloody git. Uugh." groaned Harry as he pushed himself off the floor and dusted his oversize clothing. He looked around and grinned. He was where he wanted to be.

Since there was still half-an-hour before lunch break ends, Harry practiced his newly discovered ability until such a time that he could 'shadow walk' from the library to the playground, to the rooftop, and vice versa. When the lunch bell rang, Harry left the library, through the door this time, with a grin oblivious to a confused librarian who swore that she didn't see the kid enter her territory during lunch time.

/.-.-.-.\

After discovering his magic, Harry spent a lot of his free time or during chores trying to coax his magic to do what he wanted. It was fruitless at first and took quite a while to get the desired results. He mastered his shadow walking after the first month of discovery but other feats of magic were sporadic at best. He didn't quite, however, but was more determined to master it by any way possible.

This was one of the reasons why he started reading a book on meditation.

While practicing his shadow walking ability, he noticed that he needed to focus on his destination, as well as trying to bring out the right emotion to trigger the ability. The discovery of his magic forced read and reread all the fantasy books in the library and all of them said the same thing.

Focus of mind and will. You _think_ on what you want the magic to do and _will_ the magic to do it.

Of course, this was easier said than done.

Thankfully, he was able to find a book on meditation after encountering the term in one of the fantasy books he read. It took two months of constant nightly meditation before going to bed that he was able to somewhat discover the source of his magic

During one of his meditation exercises, he accidentally delved deeper into his mind and was surprised when he found himself in front of a ball of light, twice the size of a basketball. He was confused at first but eventually realized that this was the source of his magic.

When he touched the ball for the first time, a warm feeling rushed through his body, he felt stronger, weightlessness, an powerful that made him feel that he could do anything he wanted. While keeping his hands firmly on the ball and reveling on the feeling, he studied his 'magic ball' closely. It was white with flecks of red, blue, green, and gold. He also noticed wisps of black smoke floating inside the ball, pulsing and stretching as if it wanted to be free from the confines of the ball.

Another thing he noticed was a thread of sickly green thread coming from the ball towards the unknown. He didn't bother with this for now since he was too excited his discovery of the source of his magic.

Thanks to this discovery, he was able to visit his 'magic ball' every night after that. It took hours at first but he diligently practiced until he could go there in a minutes. He found out that touching the ball while conscious was hard, like focusing on two things at the same time. This didn't deter him, however, and kept on practicing until he was able to get the sensation on his hands as he visualized in his 'mind's eye' that he was touching the ball of light inside him.

Considering that he was in his dark cupboard at that time, he _willed_ a ball of light to appear on his hand while he was still connection to his 'magic ball'. He almost cheered out loud when a small ball of light appeared on the tip of his index finger but disappeared when he lost his focus.

If anyone saw Harry at that time, they could have seen his emerald eyes alight with determination.

With a goal mind, Harry kept a nightly practice in bringing out a ball of light every night until such time that he could do so at will. He didn't bother to try anything else since he wanted to perfect this part of his self-imposed training and determined to master it before moving on to something else.

/.-.-.-.\

After 6 months of meditation and practicing his 'make light' exercise, Harry noticed that he was able to control his emotions at will, bringing out certain memories to trigger a specific emotion. This made it possible for him to keep a bored facade as if he wasn't feeling anything at all. Finding this odd, he shadow walked to the library one night and looked for a more detailed book on meditation to determine what happened.

Of course, these trips didn't yield any result at all and Harry concluded that there weren't that many books on the subject in his school. A trip to the Public Library might be in order but it would be next to impossible to 'ask' the Dursleys to take him there unless he wanted to get a beating of a lifetime. He decided to drop this for now and kept with his current project.

Thanks to his constant practice, he was now able to create the ball of light anytime he wished. He made variations of the exercise by making it float above his palm and around his body. Harry found it quite fun letting the ball float around him like a toy. He was a kid after all and it was fun doing it.

Eventually, he found a detailed book on meditation in a section reserved for teachers. He found a sign stating that all the books in this section were used to supplement their teaching habits. Harry assumed that the book was used as a means for teachers to cope with unruly kids. Considering that they are teaching kids between 4 to 10 years old, they need all the help they could get even if it was from a book.

After reading the advance meditation text, Harry discovered that meditation can help a person sort their minds. A side-effect to this is the total control of subconscious and conscious thoughts allowing the person to remember and recall information faster, or the skill to review past events through their memories similar to watching a movie. This complete mental control made it possible for him to control his emotions, which results in better control of his magic.

Giddy with the discovery, he kept the book with him and read it from cover to cover while meditating with gusto. He discovered that he had an actual place in his mind, not just the magic ball and darkness, but an honest to goodness representation of his mind. Deciding to redecorate a bit, he visualized a place where he felt most comfortable in a library. He decided to turn his memories into books and organized them accordingly. He noticed that his 'magic ball' was getting bigger and brighter the more he kept organizing his memories. Harry assumed that his control over his mind allowed his magic ball to continue to expand and improve. To Harry's young mind, he determined that he was getting stronger as he became better with his meditation.

He was confused, however, when he discovered that the sickly green thread was connected to a memory that he usually attributed to his nightmare a sickly green light, a scream from a woman, and a man laughing like a maniac before being consumed by darkness.

Deciding that he didn't want the memory out in the open, he created a vault that he saw in one of Dudley's cartoons and locked the book inside it. The book was quite heavy to move and kept resisting his attempts, but he eventually succeeded in locking up the damn thing.

He noticed that his mind felt better and his magic brighter after he locked the book away. He saw that the thread was slowly fading until it was no longer connected to his core. He didn't know why at that time but the disappearance of the thread made him happy.

/.-.-.-.\

Harry opened his eyes and noticed that his magic was a lot easier to control after he locked the 'nightmare book' inside his mind vault. He could now touch and call on his magic easily and made it do what he wanted it to. He discovered this after willing his trustee light ball to existence and was shocked that it appeared immediately without having to really focus on it.

With a grin, he shadow walked to the kitchen since it was still the middle of the night and the snores coming from the second floor was an indication that the Dursleys were fast asleep. He also noticed that his shadow walking was a lot smoother as well, no longer feeling as if he was wading through water just to get to his destination. This time around, it felt like walking through a warm breeze. His conjured light was happily floating around him as if reflecting his mood. He was surprised that it was still around. Usually, the light disappears during shadow walks, considering his focus was limited to one magical task at a time.

Grinning some more, he pushed the ball of light outwards and willing it to brighten. He looked around and decided to have a midnight snack since he was quite hungry after sorting through his memories, not to mention the mental romp he had with the 'nightmare book' which took a lot of energy just to drag it into the vault.

Deciding to test his control over his magic, he willed the refrigerator door to open and floated a loaf of bread, cheese, ham, and some lettuce to the table.

Grinning at the ease of how his magic reacted to his intent, he mentally controlled each of the ingredients until he was able to make a scrumptious looking sandwich. He plopped down on a chair and floated the sandwich towards him, plucking it out of the air after it was in range, bit into it and moaned.

Delicious!

He finished the sandwich and floated a bottle of milk from the fridge and a glass from the cabinet over to him. Concentrating a bit, he tipped the milk bottle and poured a decent amount of milk into the glass without spilling any on the floor. Happy, he returned the milk and the rest of the ingredients to the fridge and drank the cold milk with gusto. He happily washed the glass and cleaned the table to erase all evidence of his crime spree before shadow walking back to his cupboard and slept the whole night away with a smile on his face, and for the first time, free from the nightmares that plagued him before almost every night.

/.-.-.-.\

Harry James Potter was currently in one of his nightly excursions to the library looking for fantasy books that he could use to further expand his use of magic.

After mastering his shadow walk and light ball. He moved on to other abilities that he instinctively knew he could do. First, he started with floating objects since he was able to do it with his light ball. It was easy since he already practiced it enough but he wanted to make sure that he could call on it at will if there's need.

After mastering Telekinesis - he got the name of his ability from the telly - he experimented with his magic to try to come up with other abilities that he could apply in the real world. Since he lacked the materials since the modern world consider such things as myths, he resorted to reading fantasy books and mimicked the abilities displayed by characters within.

Sure, the absurdity of using fantasy books as a base for his abilities crossed his mind but he countered it by thinking that magic shouldn't exist in the first place but it did so there.

After a month of reading and experimenting, he discovered that magical feats are deeply rooted with his knowledge. If he wanted something to be done, he needed to know HOW it is done in order to replicate the effect. He got this piece of knowledge from reading the _Belgariad_ and _Malloreon_ books that became two of his many favorites.

In it, the 'sorcerers' termed their brand of magic the Will and the Word. Thanks to Belgarath's explanation on how their unique brand of magic worked, Harry was able to replicate the effects after some practice. However, the only drawback is the lack of knowledge in how things SHOULD work which stopped him from going any further.

This forced Harry to check out different books in the library, namely Science books since he needed to know how the natural world works. He experimented with some stuff until his repertoire of 'spells' increased.

After some practice, Harry could now make things disappear though he just made the object of his focus 'relocate' to another location making it disappear right before his eyes. He had fun with this ability especially when he was ordered by his aunt to clean the house from top to bottom. He just banished the dust and grime to another place or in this case, the playground across the street that he was quite familiar with though he didn't know at that time that he dumped the entirety of the Dursley home's dust on top of a bullying Dudley - and spent the rest of the time honing his mind to prepare ahead while 'pretending' to clean.

Another skill that he was quite proud of was his own version of Telepathy after reading through the exploits of Polgara the Sorceress. If Belgarath and the rest of his brothers were the brawns, then Polgara and Poledra were the brains. In most cases, the two sorceresses delved into the magic of the mind compared to their male counterparts which were the muscles in the story.

Thanks to his newly-improved focus and control, he could literally reach out with his mind and hear what other people were thinking. Of course, he practiced this with the Dursleys along with the kids and teachers at school until he perfected the technique that he could do it to the point of no longer focusing too much in 'connecting' with his target's minds. He did notice that he was restricted to one person at a time. He was thankful for that since hearing one thought was already took too much concentration and hearing the ENTIRE school might prove too much for him to handle.

A side-effect to this was the ability to plant 'suggestions' on the target's mind. This happened by accident.

He was busy reading Dudley's mind as he ran until he got exasperated enough that he mentally _yelled_ at Dudley to stop. Amazingly, the huge tub-of-lard really did stop, which gave the budding sorcerer ample time to shadow walk to the rooftop and ponder on his latest discovery.

He immediately put this into practice but this took quite a while to perfect. Harry discovered that this ability acted like a voice inside a person's head, like their conscience so to speak, telling them something as if it was their mind directly speaking to them -hence the term 'talking to yourself'.

Once he got a margin of control over this ability, Harry immediately made good use of this ability by subtly _telling_ his aunt and uncle that making him stay in the cupboard might cause problems in the future, like what if Social Services were to discover this and end up in jail with a huge fine. The result wasn't immediate but Harry noticed the way his aunt and uncle kept looking at the cupboard that was his bedroom with worried faces. It took a week of constant 'suggestion' until he was forcefully removed from his cupboard by his Uncle Vernon and instructed to clean the attic since it was now his 'room'.

Harry sported a smug look as he carried his meager belongings to his new home.

/.-.-.-.\

Harry happily observed his new home with growing excitement.

Despite the dusts and heaps of boxes and trunks littering the place, he chose the attic because of the privacy the place offered. The Dursleys rarely comes to the attic unless they wanted their old things to be kept away from their new stuff.

Of course, the chore in moving the junk to the attic was Harry's so he could safely say that this was the perfect place for him so he could secretly practice his magic without his 'loving' relatives discovering his secret. He was toying with the idea of erasing memories but decided against it since removing already existent memories was more complicated than planting suggestions. He didn't even know where to start and the books he read didn't say anything as to how it was done so he was working with nothing regarding this potential ability.

Dumping his meager belongings, consisting of a small pillow, a patched quilt which served as his blanket, some crayons and a small notebook, and some of Dudley's discarded action figures; he focused on the task at hand before releasing his magic.

The dusts and cobwebs that covered the place disappeared immediately while boxes and trunks floated and arranged themselves in one corner of the room to be sorted later. After the initial clean-up was done, he concentrated a bit and 'transported' his small bed from the cupboard to the corner beside the only window in the attic. He knew that the view at night would be something to enjoy when boredom sets in.

Nodding to himself, he dumped his belongings on the bed while he moved to the boxes and trunks. He needed to see if there were things inside he could use to decorate the place. After all, the place was HIS home now so he needs to liven it up a bit.

/.-.-.-.\

Harry found a lot of the Dursley junk to be in relatively good condition. He found a bedside table that he levitated by his bed that would be the perfect place for holding his book before going to sleep or be in reaching distance when the book bug bit him, a Persian rug; some old dishes, Dudley's old toys, and a dozen of Dudley's school books.

Harry rolled his eyes when he saw the latter. Only Dudley would place the books that are STILL in use at school into storage without worries.

After sorting the junk in boxes and seeing that none of them were anymore use to him, well, not at the present anyway, he moved to checking out the trunks.

Obviously, most of the stuff inside the trunks were old clothes that belonged to his aunt and uncle. None of Dudley's clothes were there since he was using them. He also found some documents pertaining to Vernon's work at Grunnings, old newspaper clipping of important events, as well as some letters to the family from Marge.

Harry shuddered at being reminded of Vernon's sister. How he hated her and her blasted dog, Ripper. She'll come to a rude awakening when she comes to visit next time and sick her dog on him. He almost grinned at the thought. He never really tried using his mind abilities on animals but Ripper was the perfect specimen, err, animal to experiment on.

After closing and floating the explored trunks to the corner, he saw that the last trunk was beautiful. It was made from dark brown wood and gilded in silver. Seeing the dust, he immediately made it disappear that brought out its natural sheen. He studied the trunk for a few minutes, running his hands on the wood and admiring the various designs inlaid on the metal that served as its fastening. He froze when he saw the name on the side of the trunk.

 _ **Lily Evans Potter**_

This was his mother's trunk. He froze at the revelation that his mother's trunk was in the attic the whole time and none of the Dursleys told him about it. Anger bubbled out but he immediately clamped it down using his skill in meditation. Lashing out at the Dursleys wouldn't do much good. If worst comes to worst, they'll take the trunk away never to be seen again. He needed to avoid that at all cost.

He levitated the trunk and let it float beside him as he moved to his bed. He placed the trunk on the floor and reverently unlocked the clasp that kept it closed. With a resounding click, he lifted the cover and was quite amazed at what he saw.

Inside were things belonging to his mother, something the he would treasure his whole life. He was confused, however, when he saw parchments and quills, as well as full ink bottles. It was as if his mom lived in the Dark Ages. He was about to remove the items when he saw two sealed letters on top of the books. There on the front of the letters was his name, _**Harry James Potter**_ , in a cursive script that easily told him that this was from his mother addressed to him.

With a shaky hand, he took the letter and broke the wax seal before starting to read.

/.-.-.-.\

 _ **My Beloved Harry,**_

 _ **If you read this letter then what I fear the most had come to pass your father and I are now dead and you're under the care of your godfather, Sirius Black.**_

 _ **By now, he would have explained everything you need to know about your heritage. If you're not with Sirius then you should be with Minerva McGonagall with her doing the same. There are others stated in our Will that will take care of you if both of them are unable to. But if you're not with them then you will surely be with my sister, Petunia. If you're under her care then you should read on my son and learn the truth of our family and our world.**_

 _ **That's right Harry. You're part of a heritage that started since civilization began. There is a world out there that is different from the norm.**_

 _ **This is the world of Magic.**_

 _ **That's right my beloved Harry, magic exists and our family is magical. There is a world out there separate and hidden from those without magic.**_

 _ **I'm a witch, a female with magic, while you're father is a wizard. And you're one too Harry, our little wizard, considering how much magic you've been doing since you came out.**_

 _ **Your father and I prepared this trunk for the worst case scenario that we are no longer in this world, to make sure that you're well-prepared when you enter our world. Inside are tools that you will surely need in order to acquaint yourself with the Wizarding World and not act foolish and ignorant upon your entry. It is a different world, my son, and hopefully these tools will help you learn and adapt to the change.**_

 _ **Before your father and I go into the items inside the trunk, you need to know what happened and why we died. Minerva or Sirius would have told you everything that happened before and after we died but if you're not with them then I'll do my best to explain it to you since I'm sure that your aunt lied to you regarding our deaths and I expected her to do so since she hated magic her whole life when she found out that I was a witch and she wasn't.**_

 _ **Jealousy reared its ugly head and since then, Petunia and I parted ways with little to no communication from each other.**_

 _ **Our death wasn't caused by an accident. We were murdered by the Dark Lord Voldemort, an evil wizard who terrorized the magical community during our time. Of course, we helped fight him and his minions, the Death Eaters, to free us from his actions.**_

 _ **There was a prophecy given by a seer that will be the cause of our deaths. This is the reason why he targeted us and one other family in hopes that his inevitable defeat is thwarted. The prophecy goes:**_

 **"** _ **The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...**_ **"**

 _ **Your father and I never believe in prophecies since it is one of the most inexact studies of magic and the future is what you make of it. However, Voldemort was able to get his hands on the prophecy and believed in it. There was nothing we could do since it was his decision that made the prophecy valid and allowed Destiny to take control of our lives, mainly yours.**_

 _ **The appearance of this trunk in your Aunt's home means that Voldemort attacked our family which led to our death and that you, Harry, is the instrument of this prophecy. We are not sure what came to pass but we're sure that Voldemort is defeated; Destiny will make sure of that. However, we're not sure if he is truly dead but it is quite possible that he is still alive.**_

 _ **Don't be afraid, my son, for you are not alone in this. Your father and I are always watching you even if we're no longer a part of this world. This is where the trunk will be useful to you.**_

 _ **You're father and I attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and you will be attending it too when you reach eleven. A letter will be sent to you via owl informing you of your attendance to this school. It is a wonderful experience my son and I hope you will learn all you can while having fun at the same time.**_

 _ **Inside this trunk are the items that your father and I gathered to make sure that you're well-prepared when you enter Hogwarts.**_

 _ **Inside is my Diary, as well as your father's. These two chronicle our life starting from Hogwarts and beyond. The last entry there should be me telling the diary that I am planning to write you a letter while James is preparing the trunk.**_

 _ **Aside from the diaries, we also included books that will aid you in your quest to learn about magic. Books from our first two years of Hogwarts should be enough to tide you over until you enter the Wizarding World when you reach the right age. You can always buy more when you go shop for your school supplies. Since you're my son, I know deep in my heart that you will be following in my footsteps, as well as your fathers.**_

 _ **These books are the basics when it comes to magic so read them well my son and learn from it.**_

 _ **Included are parchments and inks so you can practice before entering school. Trust me, you need it. I had problems using quills during my first entry into the magical world and I don't want my son to suffer the same fate as me. Homework will be easier if you mastered writing with a quill. You might be thinking now why don't we use the standard pens and papers like normal people. Let's just say that the Wizarding World is living in the Dark Ages thanks to their love of tradition.**_

 _ **Your father also included some books from the Potter Library that you will need to prepare yourself further. I'm not sure why he included those books but I'm sure that he explained everything in the letter he placed inside the trunk. Read it as well since it might contain things that I might have missed.**_

 _ **Also, the trunk is enchanted to hold more despite its size. There should be a lot of books underneath the parchment and ink. I added around a dozen of them but I'm sure James will be adding more so prepare for a lot of reading.**_

 _ **Finally, my wand should be in the trunk. After we heard of the prophecy and planning for this trunk, James and I decided to enchant our wands to make sure that it is placed inside upon our deaths. Wands will be explained in the book "A Muggleborn's Guide To Witchcraft and Wizardry" so make sure that you read it first before starting with the rest. It is a great preparatory reading material for those who are new to the Wizarding World and Magic.**_

 _ **This had been a long letter to write but it is not long enough for me since I know that this will be the last.**_

 _ **Just keep in mind, Harry that we love you with all our hearts and will always be there to watch over you.**_

 _ **I apologize for dumping this on you my beloved son but it is a necessity if you are to survive in the world of magic.**_

 _ **Yours in love forever,**_

 _ **Lily Evans Potter**_

 _ **PS: I enchanted this trunk myself. Make sure that you activate its security feature. Place 3 drops of your blood on the lock to attune it to you. This will make sure that ONLY you can open this trunk and no one else. Others can touch it or carry it but they can NEVER open it. I made sure of that so that your secrets will remain just that secrets.**_

/.-.-.-.\

Harry cried after reading the letter. He was loved. Even if his parents were no longer in this world, he was loved and he loved them for it. He reread his mother's letter one more time, this time with a smile, before picking up another letter, which he was sure was from his dad.

/.-.-.-.\

 _ **Dear Prongslet,**_

 _ **I'm not really that fond of writing long letters but I'll do my best since I know that this will be my last.**_

 _ **Before I start with the trunk, let me first tell you that I love you. When you came out of your mother's womb, I loved you the moment I laid my eyes on you. Even if I'm no longer in this world, just remember that your dad is always watching and cheering for you. My son, my beloved Harry.**_

 _ **Your mother and I prepared this trunk in case that we are killed by the followers of Voldemort or by the Dark Lord himself. We don't know why at first but he always targeted our family. If you are reading this then what we expected have come to pass and the prophecy is now in motion.**_

 _ **After careful planning with your mom, we decided to prepare you with enough knowledge to make sure that you're not caught unawares upon entering our world.**_

 _ **This letter will contain two important instructions you need to follow as soon as you can.**_

 _ **First, you need to make your way to Gringotts upon entering Diagon Alley. Instructions to reach the alley are in the book packed by your mother. It is a guide for muggleborns (first generation magical children born to muggles non-magical folks). Make sure that you read it before you go to Diagon.**_

 _ **When in Gringotts, you need to look for Griphook. He is our family's account manager. I left him instructions on what to do upon your arrival. Just show him this letter, he will know what to do.**_

 _ **Second, there are two books here that you need to study from cover to cover. First is the book "Occlumency: A Guide to Protecting The Unprotected Mind" and "Pureblood Custom and Etiquette". I'm sure that you have a lot of questions regarding these books and I stress that you read the two of them first. I'll try to give you an idea why it is necessary to learn them by heart.**_

 _ **The first book is all about protecting one's mind. In the Wizarding World, there are people well-versed in the magical art called Legilimency. It is the art of reading one's mind. Voldemort is a master of this art so it is necessary to learn this as soon as possible to protect yourself from mind attacks.**_

 _ **The second book is necessary due to your status in the Wizarding World. The Potter name is one of the oldest families dating back to the time of Merlin and has played a major role in the Wizarding World's conception. We are considered royalty, similar to other houses that are mentioned inside the book. It is necessary that you are familiar with your status as the Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter to avoid people using you towards their own gains. The book should prepare you in terms of Wizarding Politics, Protocols, and Etiquette to avoid some blunder that is quite common with uneducated heirs.**_

 _ **Before I end this letter, I impart to you the words that generations of Potters consider as their creed.**_

" _ **Trust no one but yourself. Let no words from other sway your beliefs.**_

 _ **Amass knowledge and prepare for Truth comes to an aware mind.**_

 _ **Face the world with a courageous and honorable heart. It shall not lead you astray**_

 _ **Potters forwards to life and beyond."**_

 _ **I love you my son and I pray and hope that your mother and I will not be seeing you up here for a very long time.**_

 _ **Lord James Charlus Potter**_

 _ **Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter**_

 _ **Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor**_

 _ **PS: The rest of the books, aside from the two I mentioned in this letter, are for general reading. Most of them are a bit complicated without the backing of theories taught at Hogwarts; but others are quite useful as you grow as a wizard. Just read them at your leisure since I'm sure that some of them will catch your fancy *wink wink*.**_

/.-.-.-.\

Tears were again shed as Harry read his father's letter. Seeing his parents preparing him even if they are no longer with him brought a steely determination to his resolve. He WILL make his parents proud and Voldemort will rue the day he crossed the Potters.


	2. Diagon Alley Part One

_**The Umbra Occultist: Harry Potter**_

 _ **Chapter 01: Diagon Alley Part One  
**_

 _/.-.-.-.\_

 _Hi my beloved readers. This is a Harry Potter fic that I took the first chapter from another writer. The other writer doesn t log on often anymore so I haven t been able to reach him about it. I have, however, limited myself to the taking of only the first chapter since I don t want to be too much of a copycat. This chapter here is the first chapter that I wrote. Toddles!_

 _Please review so I'll know how you liked it._

/.-.-.-.\

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or other published works that this fic might have some similarities with. Give credit to where credit is due._

/.-.-.-.\

 _ **Chapter 02: Diagon Alley Part One**_

/.-.-.-.\

Harry quickly read the three books that his parents told him to read. He was surprised to discover that there was little muggle technology in the magical world. He the decided that it would be best to read the rare book on goblin cultures. Apparently there was a set hierarchy where there was different ranks based o the jobs they performed.

Harry thinks it is interesting. There was the lowest rank, the scribes. The scribes are also gatherers of knowledge but are respected despite their lowly status. Next was the ones who worked with the many goblin only revenues such as smithy and mining workers. They are vital workers so they are also respected, especially since most of them are fierce warriors.

After those there is the people who work with the lower races outside the bank. May of those races are well versed in the goblin ways so they are less likely to earn the ire of the goblin worker. This is what the majority of the lower ranks are lower for. The lack of dealing with other races.

After that last oe the highest tier of workers work with humans. Humans, while being very short lived, are one of the most populous races in the world.

Humans are also very rude to other races as they see them as beneath them, sort of like the Dursley family. The goblins, according to the book, are always more willing to help out whe they are treated with respect. Harry decides to be nice and polite to them, as he didn't want them to find a way to trick him out of his money. Besides that he figures that they can help him make more money for a small share of the profit.

Shrugging it off he decides that he is going to to to Diagon Alley now. It has been nearly a month since he had discovered the trunk in the attic. Harry made sure that he would be able to act like a noble before he slipped o the simple cloak over him to hide his muggle clothes. Walking outside his attic now that the sun has began to rise he makes his way to the first floor. Seeing Vernon in the kitchen he ignores him, one of them expected for him to be awake at this hour. It was barely twilight.

Opening the front door he exits and closes the door silently. Jogging away he makes his way to the playground. Raising his hand he sends a pulse of magic out and watches as the huge double decker bus appears. Stepping onto the bus he offers him three galleons. "Whoa there, Kiddo." The man says as he offers him the money. "That is overpaying me quite a bit. Are you trying to run away?"

The man looks at him suspiciously as he gives him a once over. Harry decides to tell a half truth. "ot really, I was told I could meet with a friend at Diagon Alley for the day. I wanted to get going early since I did't want to miss the appointment. We are going to buy our first owls today! But I was told that I'd met the goblins briefly if only to find out what my spending limit for the day is. What kind of owl do you suggest getting?" The man smiles happily at his childish delight of getting a owl. He takes the change and motions toward the seat behind him.

"Well first of all it depends o what you want. Barn Owls are good at hiding when the deliver mail most of the year and make very good companions. If you are looking for something cutesy I would suggest a Pygmy Owl. But for something with elegance I would suggest a Eagle Owl, a Snowy Owl, or a Great Grey Owl. Out of the last three the Snowy has the best behavior and the Eagle has the best regal attitude. Which one are you hoping for?" The driver takes the bus and slams into gear. If Harry wasn't sitting down holding his seat he would have flown to the back of the bus.

Harry ponder is before deciding. "Well, I was hoping for something that can hide with a small sense of regality. Money isn't a problem and I have full access to my trust funds. Would the Eagle Owl do okay? Or do you think that the Great Grey Owl would do better?" The Driver sighs as he thinks about it. As the turn a sharp curve Harry barely hangs oto his seat. He focuses o the driver to keep himself from becoming sick.

"I'd say that the Eagle Owl would do better. I'd meet with the Goblins first though since they would be able to tell you more about which owl would be better. They know all about owls and other delivery birds." The driver suddenly pulls to a stop and opens the door. "This is your stop, young man. Well, I hope that you have fun today, the alley is the best in all of the British Isles in my opinion and they have everything that you would need. Also, if I was you, I would ask around for a potions tutor. Supposedly that is a very difficult thing to learn at Hogwarts since the teacher is very strict." Harry waves as he nods to him with respect. Stepping off the buss he fixes his cloak and quickly walks into the small pud.

 _The people inside are amazing._ Thought Harry. _Though they are still a bit behind in the clothing styles department._ Harry looks around briefly trying to take it all in before he focuses. Walking up to the bartender he cautiously clears his throat. The man looks at him with a goofy toothless grin. "I need to get into the Alley. My parents said that I can come here today and this is my first time here. I'm from America though my family is from here in Britain."

The man grins wider and puts the glass he was messing with back behind his counter before walking around. "Righ' this way. Da Alley, as I like to call ie', is a very goo' place. You can buy any-ting. If you really wanted to ya can find a Patron God or Goddess. Most of da people here focus on da Greek Gods or the Roma Gods. Almost every noble house has one but the Potters don't. Most people worship Hecate, the Goddess of Magic." They walk towards the back of the pub where there is an alley that doesn't look magical. The bartender pulls out a wand and taps three bricks in a pattern.

Harry gasps as he sees the alley for the first time. He wishes that he had many more eyes to look at everything before canceling his wish. Taking a metal camcorder he begins recording the images into his head to view later. Walking towards the other end of the alley he hears the Bartender call to him. "Gringotts is the huge marble building with goblins in front of it. Good luck, lad!" He slowly marches forward while making sure he got as much into his view as possible. After a few minutes he began to pick up the pace. As he arrives in front of the bank he looks at the two goblin guards. They did't seem to be interested in much until Harry pauses in front of their bank.

Nodding to one then the other he steps inside as he sees them narrow their eyes. Harry did't know why they seem so suspicious of him. Stepping into the line he slowly makes his way up to the counter util he was called forward. "Next!" A lazy voice drawls.

Stepping forward Harry slowly pronounces their general greeting. "Fay youn lor rleyff you fiznoumlly, soumounarley lorlime." Several of the goblins stops to look at him with interest. "Did I say it right?" The goblin nods to him as he crosses his fingers loosely.

"Yes, youngling. I am surprised that you are interested in our culture. What may we do for you today?" The goblins nearby listen intently as Harry passes the letter from his father to him. The goblin is gentle with the letter ad briefly reads the name before scanning through it. Widening his eyes the goblin quickly folds the letter back to its original state and hands it back to him. He turns to the side hall and whistles shrilly. A goblin quickly scampers over to them and looks at Harry with surprise on his face. "Take him to Account Manager Griphook right away."

The goblin's eyes light in recognition as he bows somewhat to Harry. Turning around he begins leading him away down the halls. Harry quickly follows behind him dow many halls, twists and turns as quietly as possible. Finally, after a several long minutes they made it to the Potter Accountant's Office. Harry softly knocks on the door waiting to enter. "Enter." A voice calls from beyond the doors.

Harry opens the door and quietly steps inside and waits to sit down until the goblin looks up at him. "Sit." Harry obeys quietly as he observes the office. The goblin quickly shuffles through a drawer on his side of the desk before he pulls out a long scroll. "Pour your magic into this scroll, please." Harry quickly picks up the scroll and focuses on his no-longer-little ball of magic inside of him. pouring magic into the scroll in strong gusts rattles the scroll somewhat. After the scroll gives a sound similar to a click it opens. Looking at the contents for a brief moment he sees that he owns both Number 4 Private Drive ad Grunnings Drill Company.

Handing the scroll to Griphook he manages to refrain from hiding his emotions. The goblin quickly sees that the list is very long ad pulls out another scroll, an inkpot, and a paintbrush. Harry clears his throat causing the goblin to look up at him pointedly. "I can make the brush copy the word rather quickly if you want me to, sir." The goblin briefly pauses before setting the quill down and waiting with his eyes on Harry. harry reaches inside him and commands his magic to ask the brush to copy the entire scroll neatly and with as much speed as possible.

The brush instantly lifts itself and dips into the inkpot before glancing at the first scroll to see the first few words. Then it began copying it with precise movements and flowing strokes. Griphook politely claps his hands. "I am amazed, youngling. Not many humans can perform wandless magic, especially at your age. What did you do to the brush to get it to flow so smoothly?" Harry blushes at the truth as he knows it sounds silly but he takes a deep breath to tell him anyway.

"Well, I sent my magic and instructed it to ask the brush to copy it for me. Most items, as well as living things like trees, have minds and souls of their own. I just let them attach themselves to my core for as long as the task takes to complete itself." The goblin grins at him widely as he hums thoughtfully. He looks at the brush who was staring at him for a moment before it shuffles somewhat and continues writing. The goblin grins a little wider ad clears his throat causing the brush to look at him again.

"Thank you for writing that for me, I'm sure that I would get cramps from writing that much, my friend." The brush bounces happily before it continues for them. "Let me know when you need me to unroll the scroll more." The back end of the brush bounces as it continues writing as if saying 'sure thing' as it doesn't stop. Griphook smiles softly at the brush amused at it. Turning back to Harry he pulls out the Potter files.

"Sir, before we begin I have a few requests." The goblin looks at him as he pauses before he puts the file down and nods for him to continue. "I was wondering if the Eagle Owl or the Great Grey Owl would be better for both status ad hiding during mail delivery. I also want to know if there is anyone I can hire to teach me potions. I... I also want to know why my magical guardian placed me in a highly abusive ad neglectful home. If they refuse to tell I want to apply for either Emancipation or a new guardian to take the old one's place. I'd prefer the first to the second though." Griphook nearly hisses in rage at the news but Harry knows that it is just his way of showing him fondness and caring for his well being.

"I assure you that as Heir of a Noble House that you are able to gain Emancipation via Ring Test. The Ring Test is basically putting o a Noble's ring to find out if it accepts you as the Lord of the House. Do you wish to be tested?" Harry frowns before realizing that it would be the easiest way to get things done.

Holding out his hand Harry waits for the goblin to fetch the Ring from behind his desk. Putting it on the desk i front of him Harry gently caresses the box. Feeling a slight hum of magic from the ring inside he opens the box. "The ring is beautiful..." he quietly mummers. The ring vibrates with pride before Harry realizes that it had magic in it naturally. Peering down at the ring harry knows that it has even more will then the brush.

"Hello, Beautiful." The ring shines somewhat with its magic. Harry quietly picks up the ring ad sends a tendril of his magic at it to feed it. It drinks greedily. "I would be sad to be you. I doubt that many people ask you if they can wear you." The ring sends him a mental reply by the usage of his own magic that was attached to the ring. "So I want to be polite. May I try you on? I want to apply for emancipation since I want out of a abusive and neglectful home." Astonishment comes off of the ring before it steels itself.

"I promise that though I've miss-used my magic a lot that I will only do so when I'm in danger or I need to get away. I do't like hurting others without reason so I promise that I wo't attack anybody who doesn't attack me. But the training for self defense in DADA class is the only exception... unless someone is hurting something like a unicorn, that would be horrible." The ring moves of its own accord and slips oto his index finger and quickly begins scaning his memories ad previous thoughts.

After a few moments the ring sends him an image of a thumbs up and shrinks to fit him. Looking down at the ring with happiness he decides that polishing it nicely would be a good thank you. Looking up at Griphook he sees him smile softly that he was accepted. The brush looks happy too. "The ring is really nice. Do you know where I can find stuff like a good oil and a cloth to polish it?" Griphook frowns before he pulls out a cleaner and a rag that he normally uses for the glass behind his desk that displays the knickknacks he owns. Harry sends the ring a question to find out if it would hurt her. She gives him a negative and purrs at the thought of being treated nicely.

Gently taking the cloth he dips it into the oil and begins slowly polishing the ring. Looking up at Griphook he sees that he is pleased with him. "Sorry, I can listen while I do this." Griphook nods to him as he looks at another nearby paint brush. It slowly shakes itself as it stands. It dips into the inkpot and starts writing a title for the page.

"First of all we should speak of your investments. Your mother made may of them in the muggle world and she was brilliant in her choices. Everything he invested in has grown in leaps and bounds. She is the primary investor in many muggle areas around the world with your father's money. Fortunately your grandfather, Fleamont Potter, realized that James would spend the family money too quickly and set a agreement aside to allow your father to have a small percentage of the investment's income while making sure that Lily did the investing. You wouldn't have any money otherwise." Harry frowns as he realizes what he means. Sighing he continues polishing his ring before looking up at Griphook. Thinking briefly about the investments he quickly realizes something

"Griphook, how much do you know about muggle investments?" Harry waits patiently for his answer. Griphook grins widely as he shuffles more papers.

"First of all, since your family began investing in the muggle stuff, I have done as much research upon those things and found many to be to my interest. I have also invested in plenty of them and made quite the profit compared the magical investments. If you are suggesting that I control this aspect then we will have to make a contract." Harry frowns wondering what he would want that Harry has before he realizes something. Looking up at Griphook sharply he sees that yes, he did notice a printer behind him and his desk.

"I am suggesting such. However, I am truly grateful for you considering this contract. I have something that I think I may be able to offer. I can write a small book on things that I discovered o my own about magic and sell it while making about 75% of the profits go to you. Besides that I also planed to gift the goblins with a 'peace offering' as a whole race. Would I need to speak with the Director about that?" Griphook eyes bulge before he forces himself under control. shaking his head he looks at Harry pointedly.

"Everybody would race to buy any book that you sold. You are very famous world wide. I'll be able to help hire a editor to beta read your book and check the grammar. However, I want to know where the rest of the money would go." Griphook stares at him calmly as he could at the prospect of such riches being given to the goblins. Harry frowns as he already had a plan for that.

"I'm sending the rest of the money to the Director to spend on things that the majority of the goblins need. I know that many of you cannot take the same potions that we humans do so there will be stuff bought to brew potions for medical needs. There will also books that can be added to whatever public goblin only library that you have. I plan o allowing most of the books in my libraries to be copied into that same library. And if there is ot yet a public library for your people then I will start oe if only to make sure that you have things that you may enjoy." Griphook leans forward so much that harry was sure that he would have spewed water out if he had water in his mouth at that point. He shakes his head ruefully as he clears his throat.

"I suppose that if I could have a few copies of certain books myself that I would be happy as well as the Director. First we eed to get our contract written ad then I'll take you to consider the Director's Contract." Harry ods as he pulls the rag away from the ring to make sure that it shies beautifully. Giving the ring a quick apology for stopping Harry looks up to see that there is now a third brush working for Griphook.

"First of all we need a draft to make sure that everything we want is on there. Me, I guess all that I would want is the Investments being made in both the muggle and magical worlds. I'd also like to make sure that at least half of the revenue from investments goes to charity. I'll ask for you to start one with me if you are't able to find one to my liking." Griphook nods as the brush writes quickly and neatly despite it being a rough draft.

Griphook sighs as he knew even fifty percent of the revenue from the book would be a ton. "I'll take fifty percent of the revenue from your book on magic and as many copies of books you have as possible, including that book on magic. I'll also ask for ten percent of the revenue from your investments to be donated to a charity of my choice. I will also want you to keep your word and schedule a meeting for next week with Director Ragnok Royden." Harry nods as he looks at the brush as it finished writing.

"Alright, but I want to add a stipulation." Griphook looks at him with arrowed eyes. "You help me figure out what to wear to the meeting. I ca't just wear these muggle clothes under this cloak again since that would be rude to someone of his standing. If it was up to me I wouldn't have even wore the stupid muggle clothes here either since that is also rude." Griphook's smile returns as he pulls out a brush and quickly begins writing a list of places and things. Harry waits patiently as the other two brushes, the third one stopped, continue writing. The first brush attached to Harry stops moments before Griphook does and settles down to rest. Harry looks dow at the quill as another though appeared in his mind.

"This is a shopping list. Most of the things on here will be expensive but they are worth it. I also wrote down which bird to choose. It has a sideline list of things you will need for your meeting with Director Ragnok. If we are done for now I want to thank you for attempting to be civil with me and my kin. Even before you got here word had spread to me that you are highly respectful to goblins came over to me. I am sure that because of such that Ragnok would be more willing to meet with you." Harry blushes as he scratches the back of his neck. The goblin gently nods satisfied that Harry has heard him out.

"What are we signing the contract with? I remember that the book told me that goblins like to use blood quills. And I don't write that well with those yet. Harry is slightly sad about the fact that he couldn't earn their complete trust quite yet. Griphook snorts with amusement at his honest statement. Looking up at Griphook as he quickly writes something down he pushes the paper over to Harry. Harry quickly reads it.

 **I, Harry James Potter, Scion of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, swear to abide by my words given to Griphook and the words that I told him. I will keep my promises to help him and the goblin community in return for help investing. Should either one of us fail to uphold the bargain we will meet and discuss what failed and arrange a new agreement in apology to the other party member. Should either one of us feel that we can add more rules we shall meet and do so to show trust. Thus I swear upon my magic and my Patron God/Goddess, so mote it be.**

Harry frowns about that before he ponders the three gods he does remember. First there is Zeus, the god of thunder and the ruler of the heavens. He can bring storms, bless people with special abilities, and keep the weather fair in times of harvest. _But I feel that I have enough blessings by being able to learn of my family and their truth despite being away from my true homeland._

Then there is Poseidon, God of the water ways, the ocean, and... equestrians? _I think it is what he called horse like beings._ Poseidon had so many different sides to him that he shows different people. For people who earned his wrath he can be as mean as a hurricane, to others he can be as gently as a seahorse. _He has too many masks, he may use me like Uncle Vernon did and I have no idea if I could trust him._

Lastly is Hades... Hades had given him the gift of knowing his magic so well in a weird way. _If Hades hadn't called Mummy and Daddy home then I wouldn't be able to control my magic like I can now. Besides that I am very wealthy and he can take it away or give me more. Besides that IF I behave, give him regular offerings, and send him gifts of the new world ever now and then he might be willing to let me speak with Mummy and Daddy in my dreams. I wouldn't want to talk to them in person since being out of their new home might bring them pain._ It clicked to him in an instant. Looking up at Griphook he knows he realizes his mistake.

"I apologize, I forgot the Potter Family doesn't have a Patron God. I shouldn't have-" Harry instantly places his hands on his hips and bended forward a little. He let a little of his disappointment out and sighs deeply.

"I think you did me a favor. I guess it would be wise to have a Patron God and I have one in mind. Is there any way that we can send him a request?" Griphook blinks slowly before he looks around the room for something.

"I suppose that would be important to ask. Not many people do ask their Patron God to be their Patron. I guess that it would be wise to send you to your manor to bake something for him. I know that he loves very exotic foods, stuff like lamb, goat, and goat cheese. Not many people raise those two animals for meat and even if they do it is expensive. I'll write a new line to replace for that Patron Line. Here." Griphook scribbles something down before ripping a page out and handing it to Harry.

 **This I swear upon my future Patron God/dess, thus I swear upon my Magic, so mote it be.**

Harry smiles at the thoughtfulness. He takes a deep breath. "I, Harry James Potter, Scion of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, swear to abide by my words given to Griphook and the words that I told him. I will keep my promises to help him and the goblin community in return for help investing. Should either one of us fail to uphold the bargain we will meet and discuss what failed and arrange a new agreement in apology to the other party member. Should either one of us feel that we can add more rules we shall meet and do so to show trust. Thus I swear upon my magic and my Future Patron God, so mote it be." A gently wave of magic caresses him and he looks around wondering why it felt so gentle to him.

"That was very big of you to complete the vow. I expect that you are one that I can trust so all you must do now is sign the contract with this paintbrush." Griphook hands him the paintbrush and he quickly uses it to sign the contract. After Griphook signs it in his blood it copies itself and vanishes. Harry carefully stands as a dizzy spell hits him. Shaking his head he looks back up at Griphook.

"I want to go set the appointment up. Can you guide me to the proper room?" Griphook nods to him as he begins leading the way out of the room. Harry places the oils and the rag back onto the desk and stands before rushing to follow Griphook. They trail through the halls rapidly before coming into an open area where a rare female goblin sits behind a desk. She looks up at Harry as he enters and he decides to use the greeting again.

"Fay youn lor rleyff you fiznoumlly, soumounarley lorlime." He says with a slight inclination of his head. The lady pauses as her eyes widen. She smiles at him before she replies in English.

"May your god bless you strongly, Honorable Youngling. What may I do for you today?" She smiles genuinely at him as a pair of doors behind her desk open slightly. Harry ignores the door since he knows whomever it is isn't his business.

"I was hoping to schedule a meeting with Director Ragnok Royden. I have an offer for him and your people as a whole for keeping my money safe when I was left unaware that it existed." The woman frowns somewhat before she moves over to... a computer? She taps the keyboard a few times before looking back at Harry.

"When are you available, Sir?" She was worried for some reason and Harry decides to be completely honest.

"I was actually going to schedule it for at least a week from now to prepare, I don't have the proper robes to meet someone of his station right now. Besides that I want to try to get a Patron God for the Potter Family since I was born a Potter." The woman blinks slowly before looking at her schedule. Flipping to the next week, if the clicking of her mouse is anything to go by, she smiles brightly.

"If that is so then I will make it for two weeks from now. You need that time to use potions to grow your hair without making an overdose. Besides that every noble human who meets with Director Ragnok normally has a fancy hair do, from a intricate braid to a crown of hair." Harry nods at the news before he takes the shopping list in his hand and looks over it. Looking back at her as she types the schedule in she looks up at him. "It will be Monday the third of next month. I hope you have a wonderful day." She smiles softly at him and he nods to her.

"I wish you a good day too, if hew needs to reschedule please let me know, I don't really have a set schedule so It doesn't matter to me when I meet with him. Or if he is busy that day ask his advisors if they would be willing to meet with me. In fact I better write a plea for that before I get ahead of myself. May I borrow a clipboard, a few sheets of parchment, and a paint brush with a inkpot, please?" The lady smiles warmly at him ands pulls out the requested supplies before writing a note and a few names and titles with a inkpen. Handing it to him she motions toward a nearby waiting area. Harry walks over to the sitting area and sits down only to notice that there are a few other people there of various races.

Nodding to the group of four he bends his head down to focus on his writing. He begins drafting the first letter. To his utter surprise Griphook sits next to him. Harry gives him a questioning look and he humphs, "I can't let my favorite human make a mistake in written manners least he be refused by everyone. You may have read the book on behavioral etiquette but I doubt you read about formal writing etiquette." Harry smiles a grateful look that he sent his way. Bending down to write a rough draft he begins the first letter to the first person.

 **Greetings to thee, Honorable Centurion Dulgarck,**

 **I am writing to you to ask for a favor but first I feel that I must be polite and introduce myself since that is common curtesy. I am the new Lord Potter. A few minutes before I wrote this letter I spoke with my accountant, Griphook, and asked the Potter Lord Ring if I could try it on. It accepted me for some reason and since then I have decided to be nice to those who kept my family fortune safe despite me not knowing it existed. I was raised by my Muggle Aunt, Petunia Dursley.**

 **Petunia never has liked me and often has been both neglectful and abusive. I asked Griphook about emancipation and he suggested the Ring's Test. I am much less versed in the magical realm of the British Isles so I listened to him and I am very happy I did. I was treated like a slave by my own blood so I want to refrain from being disrespectful to those who have helped me, even from the sidelines.**

 **Now I want to publish a book and give 50% of the proceeds to the goblin nation to buy things that they may need. I don't know what all your people would Need so I wanted to meet with Director Ragnok about what may be needed. However, I am sure that Director Ragnok's schedule is constantly changing so I wanted to request that you meet with me along side his other advisors should he be unable to.**

 **I understand if you are unable to since I am sure that you are busy directing other important activities within the bank as per Director Ragnok's instructions. If you feel that you cannot schedule to replace him should it be needed than I understand and will schedule a new appointment with him.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Harry James Potter**

Harry passes the letter over to Griphook before realizing the the four others had moved closer to peek over his shoulder. Figuring that they may be able to help he clears his throat. They all look away as if they hadn't been looking. "Can I pay the four of you to help me come up with letters as well?" I'll write them but I don't know how to address the goblins in their written portfolios." The four of them scoot much closer as Griphook looks over the first letter. Harry begins writing as he explains.

"I didn't know I had any money here but somehow somebody kept me unaware on purpose. I wanted to thank the goblin nation as a whole for keeping my family fortune safe from robbers so I wanted to thank them by giving them certain things. I plan on allowing them to copy any of the books in the Potter Library, giving them fifty percent of the revenue from a Book I plan on writing. If I could I'd give them more than that but I guess that I would have to write a second book and I'll have to focus on the first one before I get started on book two." The four of them stare at him for a long moment as he begins writing.

 **Greetings to thee, Honorable Centurion Murkort,**

 **I have an important request for you but I want to introduce myself first since that is the polite thing to do. I am the newest Lord of the House of Potter. Earlier today I met with my account manager, Griphook, for the first time. Since I was being abused and neglected by my Muggle Aunt, who is the sister to my Mother, he proposed that I take the Ring's Test. Since he is most certainly more knowledgeable about the magical world I decided to listen to him.**

 **After I realized how much money I have now I thought about it and have decided a few things. First of all, your people, as a whole, has dedicatedly defended my wealth and protected it from would be thieves. Secondly, I felt guilty that I had this much and you didn't. Here within the last month I have been reading s hidden book at my Aunt's House that was hidden in a trunk that was also hidden within the attic. It was a book about your people and culture.**

 **I have to admit that thought your people has a complex caste system it is very interesting to me. I have always enjoyed learning so I hope to learn more about your culture. But I should focus on my request.**

 **As I said earlier I felt guilty that your people have little and I have much and I am eternally grateful for the protection of my wealth. I have discussed a book I plan on writing with my account manager, Griphook. He got me to thinking about donating half of the revenue to the goblin nation to buy needed supplies. I read in the book, the one I spoke of, that goblins cannot always take the same potions as a human. So I have decided to allocate part of the funds to help provide medical supplies.**

 **That isn't all of my plans. I also wanted to supply a copy of my family library for the goblin race to have as a public 'non-human' library open to primarily goblins. If you wish to allow other races into the library you may but I don't want my family secrets given to other humans. I have grown distrustful of many humans and I want to keep things from them for the abuse they ignored.**

 **I apologize if I sound demanding but that is one of my only requests pertaining to the library. If you wanted to call it Pimple Porky Pie Library I would not care. I just hope that you use the knowledge within the books and the money to help your people as a whole.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Harry James Potter**

Harry hands this letter to the person on his right. He scoots a little allowing Harry to sit next to a different man. Harry looks down at his paper as he begins writing a letter to the last of the advisors.

 **Greetings to thee, Honorable Centurion Fugrack,**

 **It has come to my attention that I have something that is similar to a debt but I will introduce myself first since that is the first thing I should do. I am the current Lord of the Noble House of Potter. about two years ago I discovered magic on my own. 'Why alone' sounds like a question that you might ask. The answer is something that enrages me. I lived with my muggle aunt who is my mother's sister.**

 **Petty Petunia, as I always called her, has always been an abusive and neglectful care taker. She often stuffed me into the cupboard under the stairs and told me 'that is your bedroom.' and it was. I discovered magic and have been using it to get a few things I was deprived of. I planted the suggestion 'if the authorities discover this we could go to jail' into their minds with an image of their attic.**

 **After about a week of the constant suggestion I finally was sent to the attic where all of their junk lay and I am very happy I did so. In the attic lay a treasure, to me, that I wouldn't have discovered otherwise. My mother and father used a spell on a trunk to transport it into Petunia's attic. I learned so much from the books within it during the last month. That is correct, I just found out about my heritage roughly a month ago.**

 **I believe that is enough about me, I should explain my debt. I had always dreamed of getting a scholarship to an amazing school. My aunt and her husband always deprived me of basic needs such as food, on occasions, decent clothes, they just gave me my cousins that are at least ten sizes too large, and wouldn't spend a single knut upon me even if they thought they would gain something from it. They never have spent a knut on me. The glasses I wear as I write this were stolen from a donation to others who need glasses. They don't even help me see at all.**

 **I thought that I would always have to work hard to have a nice life. Then I discovered the trunk and the books about my noble family. I felt betrayed. Wouldn't you think that the human magicals would have at least thought to check up on me? They didn't or I would remember it. Never once have I meet a real wizard before talking to the Knight Bus driver. So I figured that whomever had protected my money deserves a reward.**

 **I didn't even know I had any money yet I have millions of galleons. Each of those million galleon are worth five million Great British Pounds! I am essentially rich and I've probably been a burden to those who have been waiting for me to conduct business with them though they waited patiently for me to discuss my money. I felt ashamed of myself.**

 **It is also a thing that I figured could help me in a way. I doubt that there are many people as smart business wise as a goblin. I thought about it after reading the introductory book for muggleborn and I realized that your people are the smartest to talk about money gain. Therefore I have decided to try to find a few ways of gaining money so I can give that money to you. I have already decided to allow any libraries that I have to be copied and placed within a library primarily for goblins. I don't want humans there learning my family secrets.**

 **But I thought that wasn't enough so I decided that I am going to write a book about how I discovered my magic on my own. It will be an instruction manuel for those who wish to become more attuned with their magic. Beside that discovered that I am essentially a boy with 'god like fame' and that it would prove with to spend some of the benefits of that fame upon those in need. I have already hired and signed a contract with my account manager, Griphook, and I plan on giving fifty percent of the revenue from investments upon your people.**

 **I also plan to figure out more way to benefit the other races since I find it highly important to create relations with possible benefactors on a positive note. But I also had a book on goblin etiquette within my trunk so I read it. I truly find your people and culture fascinating. There is so much depth and many unique qualities about your people and culture. There are so many interesting things that your people can come up with. I figured that if you have the backing of such a famous person that it would help with sells on a very high note. I don't want any of those proceeds but I wish that you use them to help your people in a small way.**

 **I guess that I have been rambling a lot. I truly apologize for that, sometimes I get carried away when I am focused on one task. The reason I decided to write this letter to you is to ask if you would be willing to work along with the other two Advisors to Director Ragnok. I ask this since I am sure that he has a busy schedule where thing might pop up out of the blue. I also understand that you might have things to attend to so I am trying to get a back up plan just in case I still have to come yet he is unavailable. If neither you and the others nor Director Ragnok can attend then I will reschedule. Please forgive me for any rudeness I have displayed within this message, I am not yet well verse in Goblin Etiquette quite yet. I hope you have a wonderful day and good health.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Harry James Potter**

Harry hands the letter to the last two and realizes the other three were reading over the man's shoulder to see what it says. After a few seconds the man grins widely as he looks over his shoulder at his friends. Harry nods as Griphook guides him out of the room over to the desk where the lady stands. She stops talking to the other three goblins who have three guards each. Harry hands her the three letters with a small smile.

"I'm done writing the letters to Ragnok's advisors. I really appreciate that you allowed me to use thes writing implements. I'm going shopping right now, is there anything I can get you?" The woman's eyes widen in surprise before she clears her throat nervously.

"My son has been hoping for an owl for the last month. His birthday is coming up. Hopefully it can be something with a good temperament. My son is still young and he might accidentally yank on the owl's feathers." She looks as if she is testing him and he realizes it. Scratching the back of his head he realizes something that he can do.

"I would be happy to buy your son an Owl. What breeds is he interested in?" Harry asks politely. The woman frowns as she looks at Griphook.

She sighs as she scratches her chin. "He doesn't say, he is just outgrown his toddler stage and is still teething. I suppose that it would be something he doesn't want to bite but he normally bites every barn owl we get. They appear mundane to him,." She looks nervous at the thought. Harry hums as he motions for Griphook to follow him away for a second. He looks a little angry at the woman.

"Griphook, I really think that woman is a sweet lady, she could have asked for something for herself yet she thinks about her son first. What do you know about snowy owls? I mean their temperament. I'll also need a list of things that a snowy owl would need. I don't actually know what an owl would need since I was raised by muggles." Griphook sees that he is sincere and drags him a little further away earning a wince as the strong grip. After they were down the hall a fair bit Griphook spoke.

"You do realize that she is testing you. Right?" Harry frowns as if he didn't realize it before shrugging.

"It doesn't matter to me. I used her to get things to write with and I'll be damned if I don't repay her for that! Besides she could have been somebody who had an ill temperament and could have lashed out at me for being a human yet she was polite and professional at all times. Also, what do goblins use as teeth chewing things for their kids?" Harry didn't realize it but even now the rest of the goblins heard him and his words. He doesn't realize that most of them are gaping from where they stand in the next room but he does realize that he is being rude to Griphook.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself he gives Griphook a weary smiles. "I apologize, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I just let my pent up emotions get the best of me and I reacted. Smacking his own face a few times he nearly jumps when Griphook gabs his hands to stop him.

"Don't you dare smack yourself! Humans are always emotional even if they try to hide it so I know that you got carried away. That was the first time for the last four hours that I had seen you be rude. You are probably just tired of sitting in one spot for all these hours. Don't you dare punish yourself for something you can't control." Griphook was growling at Harry and harry realizes that he is being honest with him.

Nodding to him causes Griphook to slowly let his arms go. "Sorry, I'm used to Aunt Petunia smacking me upside the head when things didn't work out for her and I felt ashamed of yelling at you. You didn't deserve to be yelled at." Harry sighs as a group of guards approach from the way they came from. Harry turns tp them and sees them glaring at Griphook. harry clears his throat and tells them the truth to protect Griphook. "Sorry, he got mad because I smacked myself." They blinks slowly before one of them speaks rapidly. Seeing one of them look him in the eye he wince as he delves into his mind and he freely allows him to look for the memory. It was still on his mind so it wasn't that difficult to find. The man looks over the memory briefly before withdrawing as he tries to ease his pain.

Harry opens his eyes to find a small tinge of respect in the goblin warrior's eyes. Turning to the other goblins he began explaining in their language rapidly what happened. They stand there silently for a few brief moments before the guards leave back to where they came from. The rest of them that now littered the hall just looks at him with unreadable expressions. Harry turns away as he tries to hide his shame from them. One of the females gently walks over and hugs him softly making him blink as if stunned.

"Many thanks. Few humans defend us. Even from us." Harry smiles shakes his head as he tries to tell her.

Finally swallowing the frog in his throat he answers. "I don't like lies. I don't want to lie. I just figured things would be settled faster if the truth came out." The woman giggles like a school girl causing him to frown in confusion. Then she hugs him even ore firmly. She separates leaving a confused Harry standing there as many of them begins walking away to spread the news about Harry Potter among their people.

"Many thanks." she says before she takes off back to wherever she cam from. Harry looks at Griphook curiously as if asking him what he did. Griphook simply smiles softly at him.

"I believe we were discussing owls?" Harry nods as they get focused back onto their subject of interest. Griphook motions for him to follow behind him as he began leading the way back to the office. Once they arrive Griphook begins making another list. Once he is done with it he hands it to Harry. Harry looks down at it before realizing it is all for the baby boy the woman has. Smiling genuinely at Griphook he nods to him before frowning heavily.

"I don't know where to get half of this stuff! I don't even understand what half of it is!" Griphook pokes Harry causing him to look at him before saying six simple words.

"Summon the Head Potter House lf." Harry blinks before figuring it was like magic and quickly says the last four words with authority.

"Head Potter House Elf!" A loud pop sounds as a tiny little thing latches onto him. Looking down at it he gently hugs it to sooth it wailing. "Hey, don't cry, everything is going to be okay." The elf straightens before separating from Harry and looking up at him.

"Kipsy be the only Potter Elf left! It not be okay! Kipsy have to do all the chores by Kipsy's self and him not be able to complete them within Kispy's time frame!" The house elf wails some more before he tries to calm himself. Blowing his nose in a conjure napkin he takes a shuddery breath. "Kipsy is sorry for disobeying Master. Kipsy shouldn't cry since Master said not to. Kipsy is sorry." Harry stops him as he starts thumping his head against the wall.

"Hey there! I won't have you abusing yourself! Just because you thought it was an order doesn't mean that you are correct. I meant for it to encourage you to calm down. I'm coming back home, I promise. I'll help correct all the problems and the Potter Estates will go back to being in pristine order. I'll make sure that each of the places have their own house elves so that the chores will get done every time on time. Okay?" Kipsy begins bawling even louder as he clutches onto Harry as if he is a lifeline.

"Master is too kind! Kipsy never expected to be spoiled." He uses Harry's cloak as a snot rag before he uses his magic to clean the snot away. Harry does what comes naturally to sits on the floor next to Kipsy and take him into his own lap before rocking him lick a baby. Kipsy keens and it would be louder if possible. "KIPSY LOVES MASTER!" He bawls into Harry lap for nearly ten minutes before he is calm.

"Is that better, Cutie Pie?" The house elf looks up at him clearly shocked at being called by such an endearing term. Slowly crawling off of Harry's lap he stands shakily and nods. Harry stands up and sighs deeply regretful that he technically mad the adorable thing cry so much. "Look, Kipsy. I am very sorry that I made you cry. I hadn't even known that you existed. I apologize for making you think I abandon you. Do you forgive me?" Harry waits for him to burst into tears again and Kipsy nods.

"Kipsy knows that Master wouldn't abandon the elves. Bad Dumbles kidnapped Master despite being told in the Potter will that Dumbles wasn't going to have any sey over Master's life. Kipsy was there when they made the will and Kipsy went ballistic when Bad Dumbles tried to tell other elves they belong to him as Master's Guardian. Kipsy told them that he lied but they not believe Kipsy so Kipsy hide and the other elves left, they were sold." Kipsy takes another deep shuddering breath as he forces himself to stay calm.

Harry gently pats the elf's shoulder in reassurance. The elf clasps his hand around Harry's hand before helping Harry to stand. "Kipsy, I have a list here that I need for you to purchase the things on the list. Can I count on you to buy everything?" Kipsy nods eagerly as he takes the list. He looks down it and reads the list quickly before looking up at Harry.

"Is master giving away stuff to baby goblins?! Master is so kind! Does Master wish for Kipsy to buy more than one set of everything? It might be wise." Kipsy is now happily bouncing where he stands. Harry pauses to thinking before nodding to the hyper elf.

"Before you go, I want you to know that these things are going to be delivered by an owl. Griphook here was kind enough to introduce me to Ragnok's Secretary. She has a son and since she was nice enough to help me out I decided to buy her these things. I'll be choosing the owls though. They have to be very special and I promised that I would buy the owl. Besides that I want to make sure that the owl has the correct temperament to be around toddlers." Kipsy looks at Griphook before he nods his head to him sharply out of respect. Then he disappears with a silent pop.

Griphook chimes after Kipsy leaves, "I'm glad he is already added to the Potter Accounts. Now I suppose that ten Snowy Owls to be given to children will be enough. Most owls know instinctively what a wizard is trying to convey when they speak. Maybe you should ask each of the owls if they are willing to be a goblin toddler's companion. It might take less effort if you asked them that." Harry nods before sheepishly looks at him.

"Is there any way that I can get access to the rest of the vaults I own? I was wondering if there was anything in there that we could give to a little more mature goblin teenagers. Maybe something like a huge supply of cauldrons if we still use them to rew potions." Griphook smiles at him widely.

"We can save that for another day. The secretary's name is Lurnark Winowa. She is a highly prestigious goblin whom the Director favors. If you show grace to her the Goblin Director may be more willing to help you out." Harry nods as he walks toward the door before briefly pausing. Turning back toward Griphook Harry grins.

"I'll be willing to add more to the bargain if you helped me by figuring out how many elves are needed at each house to keep it up to date, clean, and safe." Griphook nods to him before walking out the door and motioning for Harry to follow. Griphook hands him a pouch. Harry looks at it and peeps inside. It looks like a black hole was inside of it.

"This sack is a magical version of a debit card. When you need to pay just reach inside while thinking of the payment total. If you want to add tips to the jar just think of up to five galleons. They will appear without a sack but the tip is limited to five galleons." Harry nods before he walks into the open entry room. Waving at Griphook as he began toward the exit he makes his way out of the building. Thankfully his cloak was snot free and dry. Looking at his shopping list he scans it over.

 **Lordling Potter,**

 **I decided to give you a list to go all out in getting supplies. I've got specific instructions for you to follow at the majority of the shops and if you don't follow them to the letter they will look down upon you. Remember just to read one piece at a time since the list is so long. Now let's start with Diagon Alley.**

 **Magical Travels - Magical travels is a shop that sells unique trunks. I am demanding that you buy a house trunk. House trunks are basically trunks with houses inside of them. I'd suggest one from the Manor Trunk Series since they have more rooms.** **Each room is nearly as big as a 12'x12' room.** **There are about five sizes of the Manor trunks. There is the XS, or extra small. They have 13 rooms. The S, or small, has 18 rooms, the M, or medium, has 25 rooms. The L, or large, which has 30 rooms. And the XL, or the extra large, which has an astounding 40 rooms. Out of all the rooms available I'd pick at least a library, a potions lab, five blank rooms, three bedrooms, an owlery, a servant's quarter, and a bath... and an office.**

Harry looks around and sees Magical Travels almost next to the bank. Walking over to it he strides inside and wonders over toward the cash register. A man sits behind the desk idly as he spots Harry. Perking up a lot he was about to ask Harry something when Harry made a request. "I'm looking for a unique trunk. I'd like for it to be a XXL Manor Trunk. I know that the XL normally comes with 40 rooms but I was hoping for something with forty five rooms. I'll be able to pay for any improvements to the trunk but I want a few things that only the goblins have." The man smiles at him warily at the display of money.

The man takes a deep breath as he readies himself to disappoint Harry. "First I need to know your spending limit for both decor and building. These things can get really expensive and are difficult to craft."

Harry frowns as he thinks about it slowly. "I'd say 100,000 galleons for each. I don't often go all out for shopping so My parents have added 50,000 galleons to my account for the last few years. I've got a bunch of money saved up now." The young man looks amazed. Shaking his head he sighs as he thinks about it. Motioning for Harry to follow him Harry obediently trudges into an office area where another man waits for business. He looks up happy to deal with someone as the shopkeeper tells him the total budget.

"The kid has a total budget of about 200,000 galleons. He has a little more due to spending his money wisely and getting an additional 50,000 galleons added to his trust vault for the last four year. None of the money for the last four years has been touched. I don't know what else he might have money wise." The younger shopkeeper left the way he came as Harry sits down. The man gives him a funny look. Reaching deeply into his desk the man pulls out a scroll and offers it to him.

"This will tell me your real spending limit set by your guardian. Just push your magic into it and say activate. Harry quickly builds his magic before rushing it out onto the page. After a few brief moments it shows that his limit was 400,000 galleons for such things. It also shows his real name. The man merely raises an eyebrow at him before nodding at him. Pulling out an outline he begins mapping out the interior. "What is the size and how many rooms?"

Harry smiles at him as he answer truthfully. "A size XXL with forty five rooms. I know it will be more difficult but as you can see I can afford it. Most of the money will be spend on needed things of high quality. Thinks like book shelves, potions cabinets, potions supplies and ingredients, and the like." The man looks at Harry with a frown.

"I'm sorry lad, but the largest we can make is forty three rooms. Will that do if we add a few useful spells?" Harry looks at him before he decides that he needs to start with a list of rooms. Using his wandless magic to summons bank parchment from across the room along with a paint brush Harry begins scribbling rather quickly.

"First lets get down what I will need at most before we start making any full plans. I want at least three of the rooms to be libraries. I have enough books for that. Next I need at least one office, a conference room, at least three bedrooms, a master bedroom, two bathrooms, a relaxing den, a huge kitchen with plenty of cooking equipment to be provided by the goblins. I guess that a Potions Lab is in order. Maybe a muggle only library. Let's see, a place to practice wandless magic undetected. And possibly a dinning room and a servants quarter." The man nods to him as he writes it down. After a few brief moments there is an outline for about twenty room. There are several more that have nothing in them yet.

"Would it be wise to combine three of the rooms for a training ground?" Harry nods as he likes that idea. After that the man sighs as he looks it over. "This sounds good but I'm going to add an area for your mail birds. Next is a room for your favorite pet, then a tea room, and maybe a room that acts as a portal to another place. Maybe to one of your family manors. Which one would you prefer? Your house elves will have to help set it up though since I don't currently have access to the Potter Estates." Harry frowns as he remembers the house elves he needs to buy. Harry suddenly stands as he realizes that he just needs one with forty rooms.

"Just give me the standard XL Manor Trunk since I'm in a hurry. If possible I'd like to help use magic to furbish the rooms we spoke of and to prepare them. I'm good at wandless magic." the man nods as he steps around the desk and walks over to a hidden door. Opening it he allows Harry to enter before he follows behind him. Once the door closes the room lights up brightly. There had to be about twenty trunks in the room. The man walks over to the last pile and pulls out one that looks beautiful with its iridescent black stone. It has gold pieces on it and it is gilded. The man pulls the trunk further into the room where a ton of shrunken furniture lay in heaps.

"What style do you want or do you want to rooms to be practical?" Harry quickly answers as if it had been obvious the whole time.

"I'd like to have practical, it doesn't matter if anything matches since I can buy more furniture later to make it more pretty or whatnot." The man nods as he opens the first room. Sending bookshelves into the room he creates a huge library. Repeating the process three more times in three more rooms he move to prep four bedrooms. Then the office was prepared followed b the kitchen. The kitchen mostly has cabinets placed inside of it. harry makes sure that they fit as much as reasonably possible into each room. At Harry's request there is a wall of books that are placed in each room that is already decided. After all the rooms were done the Manager of the shop, Dave, cheerfully claps him on his shoulder.

"That is going to be about 75,319 galleons." Harry reaches into his sack and pulls out a sack while thinking of the price. Once he has the huge sack in his hands he gives it to the shopkeeper. Picking up and using the automatic transfiguration ability of the trunk he slips it onto his wrist as a simple wooden bracelet. After he has it on he walks out of the shop before looking at the next shop.

 **Eeylops Owl Emporium - A pet shop located in Diagon Alley that sells owls and various other things needed for the care of owls, like Owl Treats. It sells a variety of breeds, including Screech, Barn, Tawny, Brown, and Snowy. Buy ten of the Eagle owls in pairs. Speak with each owl and carefully select the treats that they ask for but buy them in 'one year supply' packages. After that look for a pair of metal talons and a scroll case for each owl.**

Harry quickly looks around and is surprised that the owl shop is right next to him. Walking into the store he wonders through it until he arrives near the group of eight Snowy Owls. Harry steps into the view of all the owls that he wants. "Hey, I need to know if any of you Snowy Owls are good with kids. Goblin Toddlers to be exact. They might try to bite you though so you need to have a good temperament if you are coming with me." Surprisingly all of them begins hooting loudly and eagerly. Harry nods to them and turns around to come face to face with a pair of red haired twins. They are both looking at a pair of snow white tigers.

Feeling something inside of him pity the two teenagers he clears his throat. They both glance at him with sad looks before the grin as if they ARE trouble. Holding a finger up he sees them pause. "I was told to make a few friends. MY advisor suggested kids about my age. If I promise to buy these two for you and something for each of the members of your family would you be willing to at least start off as pen pals? I'll also be sending a Eagle owl to your family to act as the family mail bird if need be." The two of them gape at him before whooting at each other. They both grab one of Harry's arms and drag him over to a Rad Haired woman with about five more kids.

"Mum! This kid is so sad, he just offered to buy us each a pet if we try to be his friends! Who is so lonely that they would pay that much money for us?!" The woman looks at Harry as he suddenly begins leaning back knowing she was about to go into mother hen mode. Harry stops her by raising his hand revealing his Lord's Ring.

"I just wanted a friend. I figured that since I am emancipated that I could try to make friends with kids my own age. Besides that I would hate for the animals to be here alone and lonely. That would be very sad." The woman instantly frowns before seeing that she won't be able to stop this kid from buying them their own pets. She reluctantly nods to him.

"I suppose that the family needs a new owl, our old one died this morning which is why we are here. Is there anything that you suggest?" Harry nods as he looks around. Motioning for them to follow he heads back towards the owls until he finds them and the Barn Owls.

"These Barn Owls generally have a friendly demeanor. They are also highly intelligent, watch this. Who wants to follow this family into friendship?" They look at each other before one raises a wing and hoots. Then it points at the little girl for some reason. Harry reaches out to the Owl and realizes what it meant. It wasn't an ordinary owl, it was a familiar owl. Harry opens the cage and motions for the little girl to step forward. She cautiously steps forward. "Watch this, the owl gave me a hint something big is about to go down." The mother was about to shoo the bird away out of fear when the girl pets her and the both glow with the showing of a familiar bond. The woman stands there stunned before she looks at Harry questioningly.

"How on earth did you know that was going to happen?! I couldn't even deduce that as a possible outcome!" Harry chuckles lightly before telling the truth.

"Well, I was raised by my squib aunt. Apparently I am technically a muggleborn but I am listed as the heir to some guy called Sirius Black. I figure that as long as I help make people happy that I can be happy. When I discovered magic I began to learn how to control my accidental magic and learned to trigger it without a wand. Then I learned to attach it to other objects and send my magic to ask questions. It sort of forms a two way legilimency bond for a few minutes. I seen the bird show me a cartoon version of her and your daughter glowing and I remember reading about real life bonds. The bond between me and the Brownie is now gone due to her having a fresh bond with your daughter. Also, the bond I formed for those few brief moments cannot just be one way. Both participants have to allow it or it will fail and you will get a headache from being forced out of its mind. In fact, if you were feeling lazy you could send a tendril of magic out to a quill and offer to feed it your magic if it will write notes for you. It helps with studying and it can help organize things. Quills are actually very smart. They know most languages that they have written in and they tend to be able to read despite not having eyes." The twins stare at him in awe as he realizes that he just told them that he broke the law.

The girl walks up to her mother and pointedly puts her hands on her hips as if she was reprimanding her. "Think of it this way, he didn't use his magic, the objects did. He just loans them his magic in return for favors done for him. And anyway I think that writing notes would be highly helpful. There might be other things that we can convince things to do. Heck, we might be able to speak to our wands and figure out what they think about us! That would totally be worth breaking the law." Harry blinks as the mother shoves her wand at him. Gently closing his eyes he senses the magic of the wand and sent it a question.

 _What do you think of your partner?_ The wand sends him an image of racing happy children. Then it tells him something about it having termites and Harry swears loudly. "SHIT!" Opening his eyes Harry gives the woman an evil glare. "Did yu know that your wand has termites in it? Termites are bugs that eat wood. If you don't solve the problem then your wand is going to die! You ought to take better care of your wand!" A man nearby strides up to him and gently holds his wand out for questioning.

Harry looks up at him and he asks, "Will you please ask my wand what I do with it that it enjoys?" Harry nods and quickly focuses on the wand. Just like the nobleman who owns it the wand feels pampered.

Sending a few tendrils of magic at it he feels it lap at his magic as if tired. _What is wrong?_ The wand shows him an image of too much polish and shudders badly. Harry nods to it before asking his ring if there was a certain type of oil that could both polish and renew the wand. It shows him the polish from Griphook's office. Giving the Ring a happy affirmative Harry turns back to the wand and asks it, _How can I purify you,. get ride of the polish and bad stuff?_ IT shows him salt being poured into a bowl and a brief wash in the salty water. Nodding to it he asks her the correct question. _What do you like best about what your partner does with you?_ The wand simply shows him an image of the man dueling somebody. He recognizes the man as his own father.

Opening his eyes he looks at the nobleman and sighs. "I'm sorry to say this but you are drowning you wand in oils and polishes. Those types that you use are making it less receptive to magic. However, it told me a solution of salty water used as bath water for the wand would cleanse it. My family ring told me that the Polish the goblin Griphook has is the best to make it beautiful, happy, and stronger magically. Sorry, if says that it liked you a lot better when you used it to duel people in the arena." the man Stands there horrified before he shakes his head and carefully looks him over.

"I have realized for some time now that my wand has weakened. I thought our bond had been destroyed somehow but I had no idea I was hurting her I must sincerely thank you for your help young lad. Is there anything that I can do to say thank you for the advise?" Harry pauses to think as he scratches the back of his head before it clicks. Looking up at him he smiles shyly.

"I want to learn to brew potions. I've got the money to pay for a private tutor but I haven't a clue where to look for a tutor. I've also got the money to search for potions ingredients and I am sure that I can ask you for something specific. Could you follow me, Sir?" The man nods happily as his wife walks over to the two of them followed by another blond, though he is Harry's own age.

The four of them walk back over to where the eight snowy owls lay waiting for him in their cages. Harry makes a quiet motion as his eyes scan the nearby area. "I don't know if you recognize me but until today I lived in an abusive, neglectful home as per Dumbledore's orders. I'm Harry, Harry Potter. Don't tell anyone. I want help suing Dumbledore since he placed me in the home despite my mother stating in her will that she didn't want me to go there." Then Harry lifts his hand showing them the Potter Lord Ring completely. They nod with acceptance while their son looks at him in shock. Harry ignores the son since he knows he doesn't have the same mental capacity as Harry himself.

The two adults begin dragging their son along after them while the other family wonders over toward him. Harry ignores them while he gets the owls out and shops for their stuff. After a few minutes Harry has everything for his owls and his give away owls. The entire family has a new owl for each of them. Harry also pays for the family's pets to have several 'one year' packages of different treats. After sending the owls off to Gringotts to wait for him he looks back down at the list again.

 **Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour - It is owned and operated by Florean Fortescue, and was located at Diagon Alley. This place doesn't really have a command other then to observe the people around you. Hanging out here will help you adjust to the social norms of the society you are now entering. There is all sorts of flavors and if you pay for them Florean is willing to give sample platters. he doesn't do samples by themselves and this will help you make a few friends should the need for one ever arrive.**

Harry sighs as he marches over to the icecream parlour and goes over to the counter. Looking at all of the different types of icecream he decides to flaunt his wealth a little. The man behind the counter smiles warmly at him and Harry automatically smiles back at him. "I heard that you sell trays of samples? Is there any way that I could buy a tray of each type of icecream to share with others?" The man pauses before he grins widely several people nearby who are obviously muggleborns shuffle closer. The man comes out to a nearby table and places a few samples on it. A few shuffle closer cautiously. "Feel free to try some." Harry says politely as he takes a bite of strawberry chocolate cream. He doesn't lie the flavor that well. Several muggleborn along with their parents shuffle closer and being picking a few different flavors to try. after about five minutes Harry knows that he ha found his heaven in the French Vanilla and Wafers ice cream. Looking up at Florean he walks up to the counter and make an offer.

"I'll send you a few books my family has horded on icecream making if you give me the recipe for this French Vanilla and Wafer ice cream. If I have to I'll swear to take the recipe with e to the grave while telling nobody but my house elves and while forcing them to swear additional oaths of secrecy." Harry doesn't realize it but he has the most serious face on like he will literally do anything to keep others from discovering the recipe. The man pauses before shrugging.

"If you swear the oath I am game, I'd love to have new icecream recipes." Harry quickly grins widely as he forces himself under control

"I, HJP, Swear upon my magic not to share the recipe given to me by Florean with anybody but my house elf. I also swear to burn the recipe card upon the time that I have the recipe memorized. So mote it be. Oh, and I swear to give Florean at least a dozen different ice cream creation and or recipe books. Preferably at least five of each. So mote it be!" A bright glow radiates from Harry's skin. When it dies Harry gently takes the recipe card given to him and undoes his trunk before placing it inside. Changing his trunk back into a bracelet he puts it on his wrist. "Can I buy an extra small French Vanilla and Wafer ice cream, please?"

The man nods as he gets a small cup and scoops a half scoop of the icecream into the cup. Pulling out a spoon Florean gives the two of them to him. Harry smiles at him before asking him a question, "How much do I owe you?"

Florean waves his worry off. "I felt delighted at the thought of new icecream recipes so this is on the house. The profit I can make from selling new icecream flavors is going to be a lot over the years. Though if you still want to buy something I can let you buy a few muggleborn their own icecreams. Harry pauses before a brilliant idea hits him.

"About how much do you make on days like this?" Florean's eyes bulge as he knows what he is planning. Florean scratches the side of his head.

"I suppose that It would be about 30,000 galleons on a day like this. If you want to include sample trays every hour or so It might be about 32,000." Florean answers politely. Harry nods back to him before changing it.

"I'll pay 35,000 for samples every thirty minutes and for everybody for the rest of the day. " Florean offers his hand and Harry reaches into the sack and wills for 35,000 galleons to appear as payment. Pulling out the yet again huge sack he offers it to Florean. Waving his hand Florean sees that it has the correct amount of money inside of it. Harry walks out of the shop and looks at the next place.

 **Flourish and Blotts - A popular bookshop in Diagon Alley where most Hogwarts students purchase their schoolbooks. It also has the many books on several subjects approved by the Ministry of Magic. Here I would get a few more books on such things that interest you. Mind you most of it is theory and if you tell the people behind the counter 'I am looking for something special for a Moronic Monday' then they will take you to their expensive collections.**

Harry looks next to him and sees Flourish and Blotts. Entering the store quietly he walks up to the counter first. The woman was looking at him with a soft smile. "I am looking for something special for a Moronic Monday." The lady grins at him before opening a hidden curtain beside the desk and motioning for him to follow her. He enters the fairly sized room and the lady begins asking questions.

"Is there anything specific that you are looking for?" Harry decides to tell her the truth mostly.

"I was actually hoping to get a wide range of stuff from simple things like detailed theory to ancient runes. I want to be well versed in many of the subjects and their core before I get to Hogwarts. if I am not at least decent then I will be ashamed of myself. Plus I figured that a book on potions ingredients and their preparation would be best since I am going to be brewing a ton of potions within the next few months." The woman cheerfully begins piling books near the Harry quickly pays the steep price of about 2,013 galleons before stepping outside and looking at his list again.

 **Junk shop - A shop that sells secondhand items such as broken wands, lopsided scales, etc. However, the good side to this shop is obviously their books. They have many rare books and this store sometimes doesn't watch what enters well enough. Thus when they discover 'restricted things' they put it into their restricted area. The passcode for today is 'Moronic Mondays are always my favorite.' With this password you should be able to get into the back though they will watch you like a hawk to make sure that you don't take anything pertaining to the dark arts.**

Harry grins widely at the thought of getting a few restricted books to study. Stepping inside the store next door he sees that he is in the right shop. Walking over to the counter he grins at the younger man sitting behind the desk. He looks about nineteen or so. "Moronic Mondays are always my favorite." The man's eyes widen a fraction before he motions for Harry to follow him. After going to the back wall the man pulls on something causing a bookshelf to slide over. Harry quickly enters and feels a rather powerful tug on his magic. Looking around he sees a deep black iridescent stone.

Walking over to the stone he sends a tendril of his magic out to it and it shies away. Picking up the stone it cracks in his hand. Harry feels intense shadows gather around him before the egg, or so it appears to be, hatches. Harry then realizes that it was a phoenix of some sort. It trills at him softly. gently caressing her crest he sends her e telepathic bond to ask if there was anything she needed.

"Rwark." The bird simply crawls onto his shoulder and he picks up the nearest blanket and sees that it was what had been holding the egg. Wrapping the blanket around the weak newborn phoenix he refrains from cooing at her. He already knows a very good nickname for her.

"How do you like the nickname 'Umbra' since you seem dark?" Umbra croons happily as she makes a nest out of her blanket, then she falls asleep quietly. Looking up he sees the manager walk into the area they hid inside of. The manager appears more amazed then angry.

"I'll give you anything. I never thought the stone was an egg. I witnessed a Phoenix's True Birth because of you and I'll be damned if I don't show appreciation for it. What would you like that is in this room?" Harry looks around the room as he ponders what he could use before realizing that the majority of the book are what he wants.

"Sir, I don't normally ask such irresponsible things but I have a goblin riend. He likes books and I figured that I would give him a few books on human dark arts if he could teach the Aurors to counter the spells in the book. I just want our homeland security force to be able to properly protect us. Plus he said that as long as he got the books that he would be happy to 'take it apart' and figure out the components of each spell while finding their weaknesses." The man frowns as he ponders it. Looking down at Harry he has a brilliant idea.

"I can give you his name so you can owl him about the books. He will even tell you that I'm being honest. He is Griphook and works as a Account Manager to a noble house." The Manager of the store smiles as he relaxes at the offered name before turning around and whistling sharply. A rather small Pygmy Owl comes into the room and lands on the man's shoulder.

"Hoo?" The owl seems a little old and Harry frowns at being mean enough to send the elderly owl outside when she looks ill. Harry steps over to her and sent a tendril of magic towards the owl. Instantly he felt a wave of pain and himself Panting as he came back to reality he looks up at the feeble owl and turns toward the manager.

"Your owl is very sick. I just attached a very tiny thread of my magic to her and was overcome like that. How do you think that she feels right now? she needs to see a pet doctor really soon. She might die." before he could speak another word Umbra pokes her head out of the blanket and tries to get closer to the owl. The owl opens her beak and Umbra cries a few tears into her beak. Harry smiles softly before looking at the shop keeper who was now looking at both Harry and Umbra in astonishment.

"I never thought that I would see the day that Tootie would be cured of that old disease. Tootie has been sick like that for years. I bonded with her forcefully as a child to keep her alive and I've always felt her pain since then. But right now she isn't in much pain. Thank you very much, Umbra, for healing my partner. What can I do in addition for the two of you?" Harry looks at Tootie who actually is bouncing excitedly before Harry has an idea. Looking at Umbra he sent her an image of crying into a vial and she croons softly as she motions to the side of the room where a diamond vial sat. Harry goes over to it and picks it up. Umbra allows him to open it and she quickly fills it up with her back at the shopkeeper he smiles.

"I have a theory. Owls, as well as phoenixes, are very smart. For all we know things like healing phoenix tears can have side effects when too much is given. I want you to allow Tootie to drink from this once a day at the most often. It might heal her completely over the course of the next few days if she is able to recover completely. Besides that I love animals. We can't just let an elderly owl die without trying to ease his or her pain. So helping Tootie is enough of a reward. Though you could send the next few batches of your 'bad books' to Griphook as payment if you wish to." Harry smiles widely at the two plus owl before he realizes that the diamond was glowing. Harry looks at it before reaching out with his magic and asking the diamond a question.

 _Sorry to bother you so rudely but what are you doing to those phoenix tears?_ The bottle gives him a curious image before Harry realizes the true purpose of the diamond bottle. Harry then felt sheepish. _Sorry for not asking for permission to use you first._ The diamond simple sends an image of a smiley face before Harry Opens his eyes. Looking at the shopkeeper he whistles sharply. Looking at the shop keeper he yawns some.

"Get him my lunch box, he is probably exhausted from attaching to Tootie."Harry happily sat down with the two of them as he ate the sandwich. Swallowing the last bite he places the empty bottle upon the table. Looking at Johny York, the friendly man, he smiles widely.

"Did you not realize what kind of treasure this is?! It has such old magic from way back in the Ancient Greek Period of time. This bottle has the ability to copy the properties of any liquid put inside of it. All you got to do is ask it for what you want. But don't forget to ask politely since I'm pretty sure that it would want some respect for its very difficult chores. It probably has a potion to cure werewolves of their inner wolf." The diamond vial glows before a potions was in front of them inside th vial. Harry looks at the other two. Raising a finger he stops them from rejoicing.

"Before I point out how I asked for it I want to also point out that she may be showing us a half complete cure. We need to have this potion analyzed by a true master potioneer. I'll pay for any potioneer to come test this but first I want to ask the Vial... Let's name her Jewel since she is worth more than any jewel since she is so precious. Jewel, is there any way that IO could take this potion out of you and place it in a regular vial?" The magic of the vial reaches out to him and he leans closer.

Humming thoughtfully at the very good yet problematic reply he turns to his two companions. "Jewel say that she can if she shares her ability with the next vial. But she says that it can't be poured out of her, only the new vial when it only has one potion attuned to it." Johny gently picks up Jewel before telling her a completely serious thing. Harry never expected to here such a thing.

"I would marry you if I could. Thanks you to My baby girl, Tootie is going to have a possible recovery. You have no idea how much that means to me. I truly love you for being such a hard worker, a considerate person, and such amazingly smart thing!" He kisses the side of Jewel causing her to blush red briefly. Harry senses that Jewel likes him better then John but decides to make it obvious.

"Uh, Johny? I think that I feel a pull from Jewel. I think that she would rather have me. Please turn purple if I am correct..." Surely enough she turns a beautiful purple lavender color. Harry groans as he ponders the new revelation. "Jewel, I promise that I will take you home with me as soon as Tootie is as far from her illness as possible after she takes her next prescription at the least. Besides that I do really want to help sick animals. I'll have you come up with the prescriptions but I'll have to start a small animal clinic. Understand?" Jewel seems very happy with the direction that things were going and shines brightly to let him know that. Harry stands up as he briefly looks at the once more glowing Jewel. Johny gently caresses Jewel before handing her to Harry.

"Drink some, it will restore your energy and magic." Harry quickly obeys and quickly feels vitalized. Then he pauses suddenly and eyeballs Jewel. Humming thoughtfully Harry looks at Johny.

"I'll pay for an ordinary vial. I have a plan for an offering for a possible Patron God. The Potters don't yet have one. Jewel, do you think you can copy every recipe into Gemna?" Jewel gives him a mental nod before sending him a thought of making three of then and sending one to each of the Big Three. "Make that three of them." Johny quickly picks up Jewel and places her in the center of six different vials made of glass behind the counter. She quickly began flowing her power into all six of them.

Harry stretches and turns toward Johny, "I've got to continue my shopping. Send Jewel to me via Griphook whenever you can." Johny nods as he waves to him and Harry strides out of the door. He looks back down at his list.

 **Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions - Sometimes simply referred to as Madam Malkin's, it is a shop in Diagon Alley. Students get their Hogwarts school uniforms there, and also dress robes, traveling cloaks, and the like. I suggest getting a regular full wardrobe before continuing onward. Many people don't really trusty people dress in black cloaks, the think that they are death eaters. Loss the cloak, seriously.**

Harry shuddered at the thought of Death Eaters still being out here. Looking at the next store he enters the shop to see a few seamstresses gathered around a portly woman who was giving instruction rather quickly. "And it is because of the newest materials that we are integrating some muggle clothes into our shop. If you don't like it you can leave." About half of the worker file out of the room and exit the shop. Malkin, as he assumes she is, notices him now.

She waddles over to him with a cheerful smile. "Oh? Have you come to try out our new muggle line? They are mighty useful for disguising one's self as a muggle." Harry looks at her before he remembers seeing something called the 'Instant Seamstress' on his inheritance test.

"Actually I came here for a full wardrobe. However, I can offer you something in return for a discount." The portly woman chuckles lightly. She waves a fan in front of her face and smiles endearingly at him.

"The only thing I could use right now is a few more workers. Either that or Ravenclaw's legendary seamstress machine. It was lost to time many hundred years ago." She sighs sadly as she looks at Harry. Harry has a mischievous grin on his face before he strides into her shadow and appears within Griphook's office startling the goblin into looking up at him.

The office was still the same as last time he visited a few hours ago. "Hey, is there any way that I could, say, loan something out from within my inheritance?" Griphook nods as he slowly lowers the weapon that is in his hands.

"Please refrain from appearing like that within my office if at all possible. What is it you need?" Harry grins widely. Harry write something down on the nearest blank parchment before showing it to Griphook. Griphook frowns heavily. "I suppose that you wish to loan it to Malkin since her newest line of clothes has people fleeing from her shop? I heard that may of her workers are planning on quitting if she doesn't 'straighten her act up' soon. I see most muggle styles as something very nice." Harry grins widely at his approval. He motions for Harry to follow him. Harry quickly follows him deep into the offices area util they arrive at a different cart area the he seen in the lobby.

"Does this lead to the same area?" Harry asks as they hope onto the cart. Griphook nods before they take off at very high speeds. After several log minutes of twists and turns they arrive outside a vault labeled 'Alpha Four' and Griphook taps the center of the vault with his claw. It quickly opes to reveal a huge room full of books and such things that he always wanted. Griphook strides into the room and makes his way over to a photo booth look a like. Griphook pokes an outer button causing it to shrink to a very small size. Handing it to Harry he begins picking up a few books written by Ravenclaw. They all speak about different clothing styles and elegant gowns and may other favorable dress clothes.

"This should be enough to hold her appetite for Ravenclaw over until we get a few things sorted out. Also, over here we have the blueprint of the Instant Seamstress and can hire another to create a few of them. Thankfully there is a vampire who might be able to do so. Come along." Griphook was already outside the vault as Harry rushes to follow. He didn't honestly think the vault liked him at this point. Pausing he slaps himself in the forehead. Reaching out with his magic he touches the vault walls with his magic tendril. It shows him images of the seamstress back where it stood a moment before. it also showed him images of various dresses that were in an area that now looks dusty. Gathering his magic around himself he pushes it toward that area willing for the clothes to repair themselves from the dust motes. As quickly as he made it comeback to life the room was hugging him in delight with its own magic.

Then the vault shows him adding more clothes to the vault and he sends it a reply as quickly as he could. He promised to being her may clothes if she could allow him to take the seamstress for a year or two. She agrees. Walking out of the vault he hops onto the cart and lets Griphook take him back to his own office. "I'll be back." He vanishes into the shadow again and appears in Malkin's shop right in front of the lady. Placing the seamstress oto the ground he pushes the button o the top of it. It grows back to full size. Harry asks her a quick question. "How much would it cost to store plenty of cloth into thi part here? He opens a port on the side and she quickly realizes what he brought was the Seamstress. She shoves a good amount of cloth inside before Harry shows them the sitting area where they were measured.

Closing the back ed of it Harry climbs into the main part and closing the curtain. Pressing the button he feels the magic of it activate ad sent it a plea to read Malkin's mid about the latest wizarding apparels. It does and quickly measures Harry in every aspect. after a few brief seconds of rapid shearing of scissors cutting fabric before everything went silent. A brief 'DING' sounds as the inside of the device expands. Harry quickly picks up most of the muggle clothing that he has been waiting for and hands it to Malkin as she peeps inside. "These are Authentic Muggle Clothes. Make what you will of them." Harry closes the curtain again and presses the button while mentally adding a few sets of formal clothes in both muggle and magical kind.

There was a few more things added then there was the time before. Either way he has a whole new wardrobe. Everything from accessories, shoes, ad purses to organic makeup and hair ribbons. _I love it! This is so awesome!_ Harry walks back out to find Malkin looking through the muggle clothes from the tee with the image of a football to the baseball hat decked out in camo. Harry quickly places his new clothes in his trunk as Malkin turns toward him.

"I cannot accept this as a gift..." She sounds so sad. Harry gives her a long look.

"Who says that it was a gift and not a loan?" Malkin smiles widely at him before frowning some.

"Well, I would at least like to help you get rid of that awful cloak. It makes you look like a death eater. Come along now." Harry follows her to the men's section and allows her to make sure he has changed into a professional looking suit. It was emerald green so he loves it more then the rest of the clothes.

"Thank you for your donation of clothes." Harry jokes at her earning a swat from the lady. Umbra lay sleeping in his arms.

"It wasn't a donation, it was a thank you gift." She replies cheekily. Harry snorts as he exits the shop that is filled with laughter behind him. Looking at his list once more he sees the next destination.

 **Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions - Located at 275 Diagon Alley, this shop helps witches getting rid of 'warts and worse' and will be a good spot for you. I know you may not like it but as a noble you need to buy at least a few of these to use on special occasions. This is also were you can buy potions to grow out your hair. The longer it gets the easier to tame it is. If possible ask the lady behind the desk what would be wise for a male without being too 'feminine' since I doubt you would want that.**

Harry shakes his head in disagreement, if he was dating anybody when he gets older it is going to be male. Males don't expect for him to have kids, doll them up, or treat them to fancy things. *Shudders* Fancy is always bad unless it was for kids who enjoy it. Looking at the next shop ad he wasn't surprised to see MPB Potions next to him. Stepping over to the window he looks inside. Mostly inside was a few women. Opening the door he goes over to the group of women to see them talking about hair styles. Shuddering at the horror he will no doubt face he clears his throat.

All of them look at him instantly including the shop keeper. "Hey, HJP! Griphook told me to make sure that you stopped by. I expected for you to try to skip over us. Come over here, we are discussing the basic care kit for a young man your age." Harry obediently trudges forward before he sees that they have decided on at most six things.

The first Male Beauty Care Product is shampoo of some kind. The follows a conditioner and a body wash. Then there was some lotion that smells like earth and grass. Besides that everything has an earthy smell to it. The lat two objects are for acne and hair growth respectively. Harry smiles at them before grinning widely. They kept arguing over what would be write but they thankfully all agree on the Earthy Smell which is pretty nice. Harry wonders to the other three potential products. One is a body cologne, another is a hair gel that helps shape the hair style. The last was something that caught his eyes, it is a hair nutrition potion. Looking at the five or six women who are ow all looking at him curiously he decides to tell them his opinion. "First of all body cologne is always a help to a guy when they have been working out and sweating a lot. Cologne is in. Secondly, hair gel is something that I will need for emergency formal events even if I try to deny it. Thirdly, a nutrition potions is nowhere ear as girly as I thought you would hook me up with. I am pretty sure that most people won't want to be around me if I have a head full of split ends that look really nasty ad unhealthy. Fourthly, good job and not overdoing it. I really appreciate it."

The gossiping women quickly gather around him to smother him in love. They apparently, in their younger days, had been great beauty professionals. They always decided to meet here every week and they often used this time to share their wisdom with others even though most people thought they knew nothing. From the way that they offered to buy him gifts for his birthday they truly felt appreciated by him, and if he was the only one who knew that these people were once beauty queens then there had to be a way to get them back into being somebody to study under.

Stepping outside the MPB Potions he feels that he has made a few true friends. Looking down at his list he sees the next hit point.

 **Magical Menagerie - One of the shops where students buy their pets and supplies. I am suggesting that you buy a second pet. This time get a kneazle. Those things can easily detect when a person is false, is lying to you, or is out to get you. They also detect animagus when others can't. An Animagus is a human who has an animal side due to magical transformation. Maybe you can write a book on finding one after you find your own without potions.**

Harry smiles at the new suggestion as he turns toward the next shop. Sure enough there lay the Menagerie. Harry quickly goes inside the shop ad feels a tug at his magic again. Following the tug to a back wall where a few sets of huge eggs lay he gently picks the one with the Black Iridescent shell. Picking it up he gently places it onto the floor just as a manager steps into the same row.

CRACK!

The egg begins shaking and rattling as more cracks appear along its spine. After several long minutes the miniature dragon is finally out of its shell. it croons at him and he sits ext to the baby dragon. "That was impressive. Not may people recognize the thing that draws them by tugging on their magic. My name is David Charleen, nice to meet you kiddo." Harry nods to him as he rests beside his new dragon. The dragon is strange, its scales appear to be made out of white ice, its eyes are a brilliant turquoise color and the dragon was freezing cold. Harry already knew that it was special to be able to bond but from the shopkeeper's words these eggs are supposed to be dead.

"I'll buy all of these dead eggs. I know that I can't bond with them but if they are anything like this guy they will be able to bond with people. That alone requires intellect, thought and reasoning skills. Every bonded animal normally picks their partner out of a specific reason. These have to be some kind of sleeping eggs waiting for their bonded. They might be the children of a dragon god for all we know. We cannot just let them get thrown away without any proof that they aren't like Whitey. Right?" The shop keeper looks at the dragon tiredly. He knows that Harry is right but he also knows that Dragons are dangerous in general.

"Fine, take them, use them for potions ingredients for all I care." The man winks at him subtly.

"I will." Harry pulls out his trunk and slowly places Whitey into the first bedroom that it opens to. Then he places the rest of the cold eggs inside the trunk one at a time. Standing up he makes his way out of the shop and quickly looks at the list for the next place.

 **Potage's Cauldron Shop - A shop that sells cauldrons. It is the place to buy standard brewing cauldrons. They are Pewter Size 2 and can brew just about anything. There are rarely any potions that cannot be brewed within one of these things. buy a few of these for any potions lessons you apply for.**

Harry quickly walks to the next shop to him and sees that it isn't the same shop he was looking for. Looking across the stree he sees it and goes over to it. entering the shop he goes inside ad sees a few people looking at a few different cauldrons. Going over to the shelf labeled 'Pewter' he roams it for size 2. After finding it he pulls the first one off the low shelf. Placing it onto the ground he reaches up and pulls the oe that replaces it off the shelf pulling four more down he figures that six will be enough for now. A shopkeeper walks over and gets three of them. Harry gets the other three. After getting them to the counter Harry pays the 15 galleons apiece before placing them in his potions lab within his trunk.

He quickly steps outside and notices that he is ravenous for food. Seeing othing nearby he decides to call for 'Kipsy' to help him get to Potter Manor. "Kipsy!" The little elf appears eagerly before grabbing him ad teleporting him away.

"Kipsy has been waiting for master to return home, Kipsy is happy that Master has returned and will now serve master dinner." Harry sits dow at the table he was placed in front of and decides to leave the rest of the shopping for another day.


	3. Meeting Hades

_**The Umbra Occultist: Harry Potter**_

 _ **Chapter 01: Meeting Hades  
**_

 _/.-.-.-.\_

 _Hi my beloved readers. This is a Harry Potter fic that I took the first chapter from another writer. The other writer doesn t log on often anymore so I haven t been able to reach him about it. I have, however, limited myself to the taking of only the first chapter since I don t want to be too much of a copycat. This chapter here is the second chapter that I wrote. The last one first one I actually wrote got carried away ad I had to force stop it. Toddles!_

 _Please review so I'll know how you liked it._

/.-.-.-.\

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or other published works that this fic might have some similarities with. Give credit to where credit is due._

/.-.-.-.\

 _ **Chapter 03: Meeting Hades**_

/.-.-.-.\

Harry woke slowly, he remembered his busy day yesterday and the very good food that he had eaten curtesy of Kipsy. Kipsy has somehow managed to get a few more elves to the Potter Linage. There is about thirty of them now. However, he suddenly felt cold as something curls into his side. Looking down he finds his ice dragon laying beside him watching him carefully. Harry gently pats his head and he rumbles at Harry.

Harry quietly slips out of bed and allows the slightly larger dragon to follow him for the day. Harry quietly slips down ad into the kitchens where they thankfully have muggle stoves, oven and fridge. Opening the freezer he finds a huge leg of lamb, carrots, and other stuff to create a very appetizing meal. Quickly moving through the kitchen he begins seasoning the lamb, mixing batter, and doing many other things as quickly as he could without magic. after about an hour Harry was caught by the head cook in the kitchen. "What is Master doing?" The tiny elf squeaks with fierce rage ad hurt in her eyes.

"I want to get a patron god for the house of Potter. I'm trying to make him a nice feast since I think that he might appreciate it better if I do it myself. Ca you get started o breakfast, please? I haven't been able to eat yet sice have been working." Flipsy becomes happy at the news and begins making breakfast for Harry as quickly as she could. Harry continues to cook even past Flipsy's finish ad Flipsy quickly began giving him hints and suggestions to make it better. After he felt that there was a huge feast for the god he began helping the elves to carry the food into the large formal dining hall.

As he places down the last piece of food he went to the center of the table to keep from making it seem that this was for himself. Clasping his hands together he quickly prays to Hades.

 _"Dear Hades, I know that most of the other Wizarding Noble Linages have a Patron God and that few would ever think of asking you to be their patron god. I just thought that I would be nice. If you hadn't have allowed my parents to die I would't have learned what I currently know about magic. I didn't even know about my noble heritage until I accidentally discovered the trunk in the attic. My name is Harry James Potter ad I just wanted to say thank you for making things turn out like this. At least I know that things could have been much worse. I have a very important question for you. I ... have an offering for you. I cooked a whole bunch of food for you despite not knowing what you would really like."_

"Yes you did cook me a lot of food." Looking up wide eyed awe in his eyes he blushes as he looks at the god across the table from him. He was eating already and he appeared to be enjoying the lamb he cooked. Stammering for a moment at the sudden appearance of the beautiful god Harry finally manages to speak.

"Hades?" Nope, he doesn't speak he squeaks. Hades motion to the cold food that had been made for Harry's own breakfast.

"Yes, I am Hades. Not many people actually try to ask me to be their patron god. Most of them attempt to force it but eve more flee from the idea all together. Now what I would dearly love to know is what made you think of me and not Zeus or Poseidon." Harry slowly relaxes at the question as he prepares to tell the truth to himself again.

"For the longest time I thought I was going to work harder then anyone else to get anywhere. I was told my parents were drunks, I was forced to slave away while getting little in return. I ever expected for there to be anything for me like that huge amount of wealth. I didn't know who had blessed me so much to keep something like that growing despite me not having a clue it existed. I guess that I figured that you have doe more for me then the other two. I feel like I have a home here, in Potter Manor. I never had felt like I belonged before I found out about my magic. I figured that it would be wise to choose you as my patron least you get angry and take all my happiness away from me. This place makes me happy, you make me happy, money makes me happy." Harry sighs deeply as he pinches the bridge of his nose. Shaking his head to himself he hears Hades reply.

"So you think I did this on purpose? Just to make you happy?" Hades sounds so delight-filled about his answer that he only has the ability to groan at the miss understanding.

"That isn't what I meant thought it is true that you did that for me intentionally or not." Hades is eating as Harry looks back up at him. "I just wanted to say thank you for not stealing the last of my family belongings away from me. I didn't think I had anything. Even without meaning to you bless me yet there are more out there I want to share your blessing with. Sharing makes me very happy. It makes me feel good about myself even if I didn't do anything truly wonderful. I feel like I stole all of your blessings away from other people who deserve it just as much as I do. I do't want to hog it all to myself cause that would be selfish. I don't like being selfish..." Hades snaps his fingers causing for a few skeletal arms to reach toward his own food and heap it onto Harry's plate. Harry looks at him as if he is stupid.

"You like to share, yu say that it makes you feel good. I used to feel the same way. That was before people used me for their own gain. I sensed that your emotions are strongly pushed into your beliefs ad those words you told me. I do not believe that you are selfish. Even if you do it out of guilt you are still following your heart and your love. Not many people do that now days. I am highly impressed with you, Beautiful." Harry blushes brightly as the skeletal hands pass him his plate back to him. Slowly beginning to eat along side of Hades he can't help but wonder why he was being so nice to him.

"D-d-don't call me that!" Harry stutters as he realizes what he called him. Hades simply gives him an shit eating grin.

"Are you trying to tell your Patron God what to do?" Harry squeaks softly at the older man as he returns to normal. He is eating like he didn't give him that grin that sent shivers up his spine in both delight and terror. Delight since it meant that he could play tag with him and terror because there was nowhere he could hide from him. Harry slowly forces his hyperactive brain to slow down since this is supposed to be a formal event. Harry forces himself to eat the food he prepared until most of it is gone, somehow, and the god in front of him has made a choice of some sort.

Harry quickly begins picking up the empty dishes and carrying them to the kitchen. He knows that Hades has been staring at him almost nonstop since they, Harry and the elves, started cleaning up. Looking at Hades for a briefly moment he startles as he sees an older boy beside him who looks about fifteen or so. Waiting patiently for his new Patron God to finish speaking with the boy he continues cleaning up the area while doing his best to avoid the two of them in their discussion. "Harry, come here." Harry gently hands the dishes he has to the nearest person who turns out to be a zombie. Shaking his head Harry walks over to them two of them and realizes that there are a lot of Zombies walking around the room cleaning up after the meals.

"What is with all the Zombies, Lord Hades?" Harry looks at the zombies with childish delight that he wasn't able to hide very well. He is astonished that they are not trying to eat him. Turning to Hades he realizes that he has missed something. "Why aren't they trying to eat me?" The older boy scoffs at him for some reason before it clicks in his brain. "Are you Hades' son?! How is that possible? Are you a god? You are pretty, Mister. How old are you?" He raises one finger to tell him to stops and he realizes that he was rambling.

"The Zombies are people I summoned to get this estate back into working gear. They aren't trying to eat you because they prefer the leftovers from the table. Yes, I am his son. By impregnating a human woman. ot a god, I'm a Demigod. And I'm what? And I'm fifteen." Harry blushes ripely as he said that out loud.

"Your pretty, I've never seen anybody like you before. You are exotic!" The older teenager has the decency to scowl as he blushes.

"You are't old enough."Harry blinks in total confusion as he turns toward Hades questioningly to find him face palming.

"What are you talking about 'I am not old enough' for? I've done kitchen work all my life. I am a hard worker. At least I hope I am... I've not really many people to compare to." The boy blushes as he realizes something that excludes Harry for the moment. Huffing with annoyance he turns to Hades. "What do you need, Lord Hades?" Hades motions toward the older boy.

"This is my son. He is going to teach you how to use a sword properly. He might have other things to teach you if you do well. His name is Nico Di Angelo and I expect for you to obey him as you would me. Understood?" Harry nods eagerly as he smiles at Hades previous seat and blinks as he looks around for him again. Shrugging it off Harry turns to Nico. Seeing that annoyed look on his face he asks a question.

"What stances are we going to start off in? I know that learning stances is the beginning to become adept at the least. I also know that I need to start weight training so I'll be able to hold the blade for long periods of time without tiring. Where do you want me to start?" Nico looks at him astonishment in his eyes for the first time that Harry seen it. Nico scowls again and motions for him to follow him. Walking through the area Nico walks aimlessly before they arrive in the armory of the manor. There was a few other things such as the pile of 'weight gear' in the corner. Nico almost stops him at the sight of the runes on the outside but Harry tells him the truth.

"According to Mummy's Letter these are what the majority of the Potter Linage used for weight training. She told me that she had to craft her own to use since these are keyed into the Potter Linage and blood. As long as I am a Potter I will be able to wear these. it will hurt people other then me when they try to touch them. That is why most of them are burnt when their users are slain in combat." Nico simply ods in interest as he looks at the strange runes. Surely enough they slowly started adding weight to her limbs the longer he wore them. He first started out running laps around the main manor house with Nico behind him carefully watching that the weights aren't too powerful for him to carry. He ran none stop for three hours. Then he tripped and caught himself before continuing.

"That is enough running for now. We need to start practicing other thinks like cartwheels and squats." Harry nods to him as he continues by rolling into a cartwheel. Somehow he was able to pull it off from a run. After thirty minutes of cartwheels he begins doing the crunches. They make him sore but he continues out of sheer determination to get strong. After as doing as many different exercises for the day for just as many minutes each he was finally allowed to take the weights off.

Walking to the house he goes inside and walks toward his bedroom, the Heir's Suite, and begins taking a shower in his private bathroom. Feeling the tremors under his skin is something that he will never forget. He quickly uses the beautifying products to help clean and groom himself. It feels relaxing to just slather lotion on his sore muscles and to sit for a while.

Getting out of the shower he quickly dries off as he places his training gear on his nightstand. Hearing a soft knock at his door he opens it to find Nico wearing a frown leaning against the well next to the door. "Yes, Mister Di Angelo?" Harry asks happily as he knows that he should be grateful to him. Nico raises an eyebrow at the name for him.

"I was wondering where I will be sleeping. You own the house so you should choose so thank I don't get into any magic traps." Harry blushes as he bows at the waist quickly.

"My apologies, I completely forgot about getting you a room. Kipsy?" He stands straight as Kipsy appears next to him. Kipsy looks rather nervous about Nico for some reason. "Kipsy are you willing to help us figure out where Mister Di Angelo will sleep? If possible we will need two copies of complete maps of this building's interior so we don't get too lost." Kipsy shuffles nervously as he glances at Nico.

"Kipsy be happy to help but Kipsy has a question for Mister Di Angelo." Nico nods to show him that he is listening to him. Kipsy takes a death breath before blurting out, "Can Kipsy have a Cerberus puppy? They make good guard doggies and Kipsy think that one can help Master Harry to battle better. Him appears to be more of a teamwork person. At least, that is what Kipsy has observed." Kipsy gives him the most adorable puppy eyes and Harry's heart melts.

Harry then realizes something. "If I'm getting the puppy then shoudln't I go to the place that the puppies are at to try to get a bonded? I've already got the Dragon and the Phoenix but now at the thought of a Cerberus my magic feels like it is itching. Hopefully this will be the last one since I don't know how to take care of all of them." Harry sighs deeply as he realizes that he can barely attend to the two pets like this. They probably thought he abandon him. Hearing a croon from behind him he sees Whitey tumble out of the large wardrobe and he is carrying Umbra on his back.

"Whitey! Umbra! What are the two of you doing in there?" Gently scooping Whitey up into his arms he sees that he is about the size of a fully grown cat now.

Nico gently reaches out and caresses Whitey's feathery crest on his head. "Whitey is to mundane. I'd personally call her Bianca since it means white. Plus Bianca is more musical and pretty, just like Bianca the Feathery Dragon." Harry smiles at him and he gets sniffed by Bianca. Turning towards the bed he walks over to the bedside and pulls a huge steak out of the drawer and begins letting Bianca tear into it. Grimacing at the new mess Nico whistles sharply, as if commanding for somebody to 'come here' and like he wasn't patient at all. As Harry was about to ask him about it three zombies walks into the room and see the mess that the dragon hatchling is making.

Taking off her bracelet she turns it back into a trunk and sees Nico stiffen and start twitching. Pondering why he would suddenly do that she gasps. Opening it to the hearth room that she placed the eggs in she slowly prods at them with her magic one at a time. None of them reacted but one that shies away from her. It was the deep orange egg and it was glowing some. "Get the orange egg and the itching will stop. Nico jumps down into the trunk and touches the orange egg.

CRACK!

It began splintering rapidly as the egg shell peals itself off of the baby inside. Strangely enough, it is a a very adorable ocean blue dragon. It hums loudly at Nico who just stands there shell shocked before Harry realizes something as Nico asks, "Why did it hatch for me? I... Do I have magic?" He sounds sad as he gently hugs the baby dragon closer to himself. The baby doesn't deny him what he wants.

"I guess that Hades had an unknown need for you to discover it. The egg would have only hatched if it has somebody that is own magic resonates with the other's magic. We should take these Eggs and try to get them to hatch if at all possible. I'd hate to be cramped inside one of those things." Harry shudders softly before Nico stands and begins climbing the stairs to the lid of the trunk. Harry quickly follows after him with Umbra on her shoulder. As they exit the trunk a pair of owls fly into the room. One says Nico's name and both of them bear the seal of Gringotts.

Harry quickly opens the letter for him and sees a few important documents. Harry glances over at Nico who has also taken the letter for himself and opened it. "Nico, how do the goblins know about you? Do you have a vault at Gringotts?" Nico shrugs at her with honesty on his face.

"For all I know I could, I don't remember anything before the age of ten. I got dipped into the river of forgetfulness called Styx. I even forgot my Mom." Nico looks so down that Harry hugs him from behind and rubs his back. Nico doesn't cry for some reason so Harry figures that it is fine with him. _I wish that he could be happy despite forgetting his Mum. Sure, I don't have memories of my own either but he had them and they are now gone. That is just bad._ Harry steps back some and Nico turns around to face him.

They two of them look at the blue dragon and Nico quietly says, "Camiro. Your name is Camiro. Camiro means beautiful in Italian."Camiro croons at Nico as Harry walks over to Bianca. Bianca lay, curled up, in front of his hearth of the suite. Kipsy still stands where he was forgotten and Nico looks at the two of them.

"I doubt that Dad will want me to give away one of Cerberus' pups but if you ask nicely he might let you buy them. He has plenty of money and can get anything he wants with ease so I don't know how we can convince him. Can you think of anything?" Harry shakes his head before snapping his fingers suddenly. Turning to the nearby desk he strides over to it and begins writing with a quill. After a few brief moments he has something that he wants on the paper.

Kipsy looks down at the item he wants and slaps himself on his forehead. Popping away silently the two of them wait briefly before Kipsy pops back into the room with a shrunken head. It was a male head and he kept looking at the two of them. Kipsy finally got tired and gave him to Harry before waiting patiently. "So you are my new owner." She didn't appear very happy with him at all. Harry pauses before an idea hits him.

Glancing at Kipsy for a moment Harry speaks. "No, I want you be your friend. And it is because that you are one of my new friends that I have a gift for you." The head turns on its thread to look at him in astonishment before scowling. Harry motions for Kipsy to come closer.

"Kipsy, can you help me by going to buy a powerstone? I want for it to be somehow attached to this young man. I think it would be wise to do so since he might be able to levitate and move around by himself is he does so. Plus he might want to study some time on things he doesn't know so we need a way for him to hold books or write note. For all we know he could discover the cure for cancer." The head gapes at him before nodding to himself. Kipsy walks over to the painting behind the headboard of the bed and slides it to the side.

There behind it was a vault. Kipsy gently touches the vault before it clicks over. Inside is three fairly large power stones, each was just about the size of the combined tip-to first knuckle of a grown woman's fingers. Kipsy walks over to the head as he ponders how they are going to do it. "I can swallow those. I have enough room inside my head for them and I can cough them up when they need charging." Harry grins before he plucks them away from Kipsy and begins charging them as quickly as possible. Thankfully the night has come and it was about bed time.

Gently placing one on his tongue at a time he allows the head to swallow all three of them. The head gasps for some reason. "Did you realize that by me eating those I absorbed them as my own magical core?! I can now become a wizard!" Harry didn't freeze like Nico did but he did smile at the head.

"That is wonderful news. But first I want to know what you want us to call you. What is your name?" The head froze as it tilts ands begins hovering. Harry releases the thread meant to hold the Deluxe Athena Shrunken Head. He floats around as he looks around. Finally after several minutes of silence the head snaps his fingers.

"Can I be Alex?" Harry nods to him before patting his head affectionately.

"You are hereby christened Alex Potter!" He said it as a joke but the glow that came from him and went into the head showed that yes, that he is christened. "Uh, ops? I am sorry I should have asked if you wanted to be a Potter like me. I apologize, I should have been more polite. Now not only are you my brother by magic but you are next in line to the house of Potter... I need to get you a trust-no, not a trust vault-your own vault. I guess that I need to talk to Griphook, my account manager about how much money is going to be placed inside your vault every month. We will both talk to him about it." Alex nods to him before realizing something.

"Potter? As in Harry Potter?" He is calm on the outside but Harry knows that he has something on his mind.

"Yes, Alex. I am in fact Harry Potter. I should have Introduced myself sooner since that would have been the proper thing to do." Alex grins at him as he laughs light heartedly.

"You apologize for adopting me into the most prestigious family in Britain right now?! Oh, I get it. You didn't want to force me to be a family member! But Harry, you are the most famous person the whole world over right now. Anybody would kills, torture or even slave away to be adopted into your family. It is a very honorable family and even the Dark wizards recognize that. There is no need to apologize since you have done me a very good favor by adopting me like this. I truly appreciate it." Alex smiles widely at him and Harry blinks owlishly. His eyes are wide and his mouth has a 'O' shape while his checks are like a fish.

Shaking his head he slaps himself. Then he snaps his fingers. Turning toward Alex he asks, "Is there any way that we can get you something to do while we sleep? I don't know if you even sleep at all. Maybe to rest all you got to do is recharge your core." Alex grins thoughtfully and mischievously while looking around.

"I would like to be granted access to your library if at all possible. I know the Potters have some very hard to reach books and they surely have some hidden knowledge inside of them." Harry nods to him as he looks at Kipsy. Kipsy snaps his fingers causing another elf to appear as happy as can be.

"What can Dinky do for Master?" The elf asks quite cheerfully. Harry motions at Alex and Dinky gasps. "Him have magic of the Potter family! That not be possible!"

Harry gently taps the elf's head to get his attention. "I gave him some of my magic. He is now a Potter and you will treat him as you would me. If he has any requests please do try to help him with those as long as what he asks is reasonable when he explains it. For now, if he asks for stuff, buy it out of the main vault until we can get him his own vault." Kipsy nods and bows to Alex happily.

"What can Dinky do for Master Bobblehead?" Harry clears his throat causing Dinky to know he shoudln't have called him that.

"I am sorry Dinky, I should have told you his name. He is Alex Potter. If you have time do tell the other elves that Alex is to be treated with respect and kindness. I understand if you slip up and get informal with him since you might share interest of stuff such as brewing potions but do try to make him happy as you would me." Dinky looks up at him and gapes at him after a few moments he gently hugs Harry.

"Dinky likes Master Harry Sir. Master is very kind and understanding. Dinky was freed because Dinky messed up with former Master. Former master was a very bad man and Dinky never expected to live Dinky's full life. Dinky truly appreciates the kindness that Mast has shown Dinky. Dinky has never been so spoiled." Dinky separates and gives him an infectious grins from ear to ear. Harry instantly started smiling at him.

Alex speaks up quietly. "Dinky, how many more abandon elves are there?" Harry drops the smile and wait for an answer as well.

"There be at least one hundred world wide. Every day an elf dies from lack of bonded. Dinky just happy that Kipsy summoned Dinky to help the Potter linage. Dinky never thought that Dinky would be loved by anyone." Dinky sighs deeply before he mutters something barely audible. "Dinky still cannot have children..." Harry hears it before kneeling next to Dinky surprising the elf while giving him a stern look.

"Dinky." He says reprimanding him. "Since when did I say that you couldn't have children. As long as you don't have more than five I am more than happy to let you find a partner for life. It has to be somebody that you love though and they have to treat you right and vice versa." Dinky tackles him causing him to thump onto his rear from where he had been kneeling next to the hyper elf.

"DINKY SO HAPPY! DINKY LOVES YOU MASTER! DINKY GETS TO HAVE FIVE BABY ELVES!" Dinky cuddles up with Harry as he forces himself to calm down. Sitting up some Dinky apologizes. "Dinky is sorry, Dinky shouldn't have yelled like that but Dinky is so happy for Dinky and other elves. Master truly spoils us elves and we do anything to make you happy for what happiness Master has given us homeless elves." Harry sits up and gently places Dinky onto the bed beside him as he turns his bracelet back into a trunk. Pulling out a notebook and a paint brush that he was smart enough to buy he begins writing a letter to Griphook.

 **Greetings to thee, Honorable Accountant Griphook,**

 **This is Harry, your client and 'Lordling' as you called me. I have a request for you. I have just discovered a few things from my house elves that worry me and I cannot get it off of my mind despite all of my tries. It makes me very regretful that such things are happening unnoticed.**

 **I have been speaking with Kipsy and a few other elves. I just discovered from an elf he recruited from 'the wild' that there are at least a hundred homeless elves. He also mentioned that elves die without a bonded. I think that they are absolutely adorable and I cannot fathom the cute little things being sad all alone while I am feed, happy and healthy. I've decided to start a new charity. I think I will call it S.P.E.W.**

 **SPEW is going to be the Society of the Promotion of Elvish Welfare. I want these elves to have people that care for them and who will treat them as beloved yet eccentric family members. My mother's journal on elves told me that most elves are owned by the nobility or by those with enough money. I want this society to recruit people who are not afraid of toil or slavery as some might view it as. I don't know if there are any books on it but I will have to start getting a few quills to start writing a few books while I tell them everything.**

 **"I want the SPEW program to be live a muggle foster home for the elves. They need at least three meals a day, chores to make them happy, and whatever else they need. However, I want the families that they are placed with to give them at least five free hours a day to craft things to sell. Things like potions will help to pay for medical needs, food, and other things that the elves use. If possible start coordinating with another group ad ask them what they know about elves.**

 **Besides that I now have a Patron God, Hades is it. His son somehow moved in with me and has magic of his own. I want for you to help come up with a few teachers for five months from now at the earliest. I will get him started on learning wandless magic since I know the basics to use it at the least. If possible get a few music players with relaxing music like stuff that people use for yoga or the sounds of the ocean. That might help him to relax and it will help him to meditate to find his core.**

 **I think that is all for now, let me read your letter to me that I just got.**

Harry reaches back for the letter that the owl delivered to him. reading it throughly he almost has an heart attack. He didn't even know how wealthy he was!

 **Greeting to thee, Honorable Lordling Human Harry,**

 **This is Director Ragnok from Gringotts. I am happy to say that I would be delighted to meet with you. My advisors are also meeting with us, they seem interested in the boy who has so many kind things to offer to our people. Never in a million years would I have expected for someone like you to show up and mae me happy again.**

 **Before I get carried away with the reason behind my letter I must introduce myself and my story some as you did for me and my three advisors when you wrote those letters. I have always been from one of the more civil clans of the goblin race. The majority of us wish to be left alone and are well versed in insults that would get us attacked by humans. My clan never has much of a problem with this quirk as we were raised to be civilized.**

 **I grew up being taught human mannerism since I was being prepared to take over for my father as King of the Goblin Nation. That is why I am called Ragnok. Ragnok means Most High Holy King in the Goblin tongue. So I studied and I prepared for many year. I never got to have much of a childhood that was expected of my race either. My father was always trying to calm the people and failed many times which caused our people to mere bankers. I, since I have become Ragnok, have learned to allow my goblins more time to practice their war games since it keeps them calm and stops goblin-human wars.**

 **Many of my people favor me simply because I keep peace between our two races far better than my father did. I was always taught everything, from politics of your people to weaponry of mine own. From the letters I have read from you you have learned to fend your yourself quite well if you were able to seamlessly hide your true skill.**

 **Now to my point. I would, at any rate, be very happy to meet with you even if you walked into my throne room covered in cow dung. When my people started telling everyone of how you defended Griphook from my General, the leader of my protective services, many goblins became happy. Even now my daughter wishes to meet you in person if only to find out why you are so respectful to our people. They were delighted that a human cared enough about them to possibly try to defend a complete stranger to the point of painful legilimency and being torn apart on the inside.**

 **I truly wish that you would come visit me today, I am aware from Griphook that you are ill prepared but I am too interested in you to patiently wait two weeks to meet you. If you are willing I will speak about the contract and several other things, such as getting a few goblin tutors for you.**

 **If you didn't notice from what I said many goblins are signing a petition that you be made into an honorary goblin. I wasn't sure who was the last person to have the title and I am not even sure if you would accept as a human the titles of a goblin. Many of the wealthier goblins are pitching in to help create the structure for the library. We are carving it out of black marble. We also have decided to call it the Harry James Potter National Goblin Library. I know it is a long ame but many of the goblins on the other councils, like the scribe council, insist that it be named such and I do try to make my people very happy.**

 **I am normally a very jealous goblin but today I feel that I am a confused goblin. Not only did you offer to help my people but you have been completely honest with Griphook when speaking to him and you have brought us many things such as the owls that none of owned the breed of, the baby supplies for my secretary and a few others in need, and you have even sworn to write a book and send its proceeds to Gringotts to help my people in front of Griphook. You swore o you magic and that, while being incredibly stupid, is something that will kill you if you even dare to back out on it.**

 **I must stop ranting, I ask that you use a spell called. Gracius Harium. It, when directed at your human hair, will allow it to grow much longer. It will grow to reach the floor to be exact. Use it on yourself and any humans you bring with you. Make sure that your elves braid your hair nicely so that it. Please come and visit me tomorrow if at all possible.**

 **Tonight just sleep well.**

 **Director Ragnok Royden**

Harry stares at the letter before turning to Dinky and looking at Alex and Nico. "Hey, tomorrow we have an appointment at Gringotts with the bank Director. We need some sleep. Alex, do you want to come with us?" Alex nods to him happily as Harry turns to Kipsy. "Kipsy, we need for Nico to be placed in the room beside me. Make sure that he sleeps until morning about eight o'clock to get fully rested. We need to go to bed now since it is so late in the day. Let's sleep well." Harry walks over to the bed and slips under the cover. He falls asleep the moment his head hits the pillow.


	4. Meetings at Gringotts

_**The Umbra Occultist: Harry Potter**_

/.-.-.-.\

 _Hi my beloved readers. This is a Harry Potter fic that I took the first chapter from another writer. The other writer doesn t log on often anymore so I haven t been able to reach him about it. I have, however, limited myself to the taking of only the first chapter since I don t want to be too much of a copycat. The last one first one I actually wrote got carried away ad I had to force stop it. Toddles!_

 _Please review so I'll know how you liked it._

/.-.-.-.\

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or other published works that this fic might have some similarities with. Give credit to where credit is due._

/.-.-.-.\

 _ **Chapter 04: Meetings at Gringotts**_

/.-.-.-.\

Harry wakes to the sound of Kipsy bouncing on his bed and the feeling of the elf bouncing on his tummy. Catching Kipsy before he can continue he sets him next to him as he slowly stretches out the kinks in his muscles. Carefully pointing his finger at his hair he uses the spell the Goblin Director told him about. "Gracius Harium." He felt his hair instantly begin growing as he stands and walks over to the wardrobe holding his formal robe. Kipsy watches his hair grow before Harry turns to him and asks, "Is Madam Malkin's open yet?"

Kipsy nods eagerly as he quickly begins brushing out his hair. "Yes Master, the robe shop be open. Is there something Master wishes for Kipsy to get?" Harry turns to him as he touches his hair and sends a pulse into it to try to comb it out. It quickly cleans itself and straightens rapidly.

"Actually, I think that Nico is coming with me. Could you quickly sew the potter crest onto your pillowcase and take Nico to Madam Malkin afterward. I think it would be wise for him to have formal wizarding wear and a whole new wardrobe if he wants it. Tell her that I'll let her 'borrow' the seamstress for a total of two years instead of two months if she can get him in the thing." Kipsy nods as the door to his room opens and Nico walks inside. He looks at Kipsy as he uses his magic to sew the Potter Crest into his breast of the pillowcase.

"Why are we up so early?" He yawns widely and Harry gently pokes his forehead getting his attention. He looks annoyed at the gesture.

"Since we are going to Gringotts for a formal meeting we are going to have to get your formal wizarding apparel. Kipsy will take you to a woman by the name of 'Madam Malkin' to get a full wardrobe. She owes me for lending her something and she should be willing to help out. If you prefer get a muggle wardrobe too." Nico gently gets snatched by Kipsy and they disappear with a silent pop. Harry sees Dinky walk into the room and he quickly helps him into the robe.

"Dinky wants to braid you's hair. Dinky worked very hard on Dinky's former Mistress' hair every day so Dinky is a very good hair stylist. May Dinky?" Harry nods and transfigures a nearby table into a a ladder with small steps. Dinky begins weaving his magic into Harry's hair magic it twist and turn rapidly as it began braiding itself. After it was complete Harry was astonished. Dinky was able to turn the entire length of hair into a crown made of hair. He even woven fancy jewels and ribbons into the hair. Turning to Dinky he hears a pop and sees both Kipsy and Nico appear. Nico is now wearing a victorian style suit and looks annoyed with it.

"It will be alright. Do you want me to grow your hair so Dinky can style it?" Nico looks at him with an answer on the tip of his tongue before his eyes widen considerably. He stares before he gently nods. "Gracius Harium." Pointing at Nico's hair causes it to grow really long and Dinky obediently weaves his hair. After a few minutes ico looked just as stunning as Harry. Whistling sharply Harry turns to Kipsy.

"Kipsy, I need you to do me a favor. Can you please go ask Director Ragnok if there is a way we can sneak into Gringotts to meet him? I think that we would attract too much attention in the alley and I'd rather not be the focus of the day." Kipsy silently vanishes for several long minutes as the two boys inspect each other. Harry, personally, was very excited. He can now make what he wants of his life.

"Don't we look 'dashing' today." Nico jokes. Kipsy appears with a small handkerchief and Harry turns to the two elves.

"Kipsy, you are now my personal elf, Dinky, can you act as Nico's own personal elf until we find somebody? After that I think that you can help me start a hair salon if it makes you really happy." Kipsy squeals as Dinky nods with determination. Harry smiles at the two of them. Before he could speak further Alex meanders into the room and Harry pauses.

"Exactly who we are waiting for. Do you want to have you hair braided or would it be too heavy? I can carry you if you wat me to." Harry tell him. The head sighs sadly as he begins explaining something.

"Shrunken heads like me cannot grow hair. We would need a wig. It is okay, I can come as I am." Harry frowns heavily before he looks at the two elves Dinky, the cutie pie, has hair early the color of Alex's own.

"Dinky, can I grow your hair so we can cut it and form it into a wig? I'd hate to leave Alex out of the decor and you look like you have hair about the same color." Dinky swoons before he nods eagerly. Alex splutters at him before sighing with a small grin.

"Thank you Harry, for being so considerate towards me. Most alive humans use Deluxe head as a gain and not as family. I truly appreciate the kindness you have shown me." Harry simply winks at him as he points at Dinky's hair.

"Gracius Harium." The hair began growing until it reaches about seven feet long. Apparently Dinky has something in mind for Alex. Cutting the hair carefully he begins weaving his magic into it causing it to twist, turn and sew part of itself together into one piece that would keep it attached to the head it was on. Placing it onto Alex's head he braids the three tails on each side and unite them at the bottom making a tassel of hair. After that he began wearing, twisting and churning the hair to make it beautiful. After nearly ten minutes of doing tiny details Harry knew one thing for sure. He didn't really care about it though. "You look perfect! Good job Dinky and thank you for giving your hair. I'm pretty sure that he looks the most gorgeous out of the three of us. You two elves can grow your hair and make it into a simple decorative piece if you want. It will make you look eve cuter! I want to see the two of you with braids!"

Dinky allows her to grow his hair again and he weaves it into a simple thing with only two braid that are meant to keep it our of their face. Kipsy has his hair grown and he allows it to be braided just like Dinky does his own. Half way down the two braids on them the two braids merge. Harry squeals as he hugs the two of the adoringly. Then she stands up and shakes herself off.

"Let's get going, we are have to be on our best behavior. Is this a portkey?" Kipsy nods and all four of them gram it while Harry gently grabs Alex so he doesn't have to bite it. _Just because it looks clean doens't mean that is is clean._ Feeling a tug on his tummy he lands in a heap with the two elves on top of him. laughing lightly he makes sure that they are okay.

"We be fine, it is them that Master has to worry about." Kipsy points behind him and Harry turns to find a table with four very important looking goblins sitting there. Blushing ripely Harry stands and dusts off his robe. Looking at Nico he realizes that he landed perfectly. _Eh, trained reflexes that he has is useful._ Looking at the four of them Harry smiles bashfully as Griphook enters the room with a few files.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to land in a heap like that. I am Harry Potter. This is Nico Di Angelo, ad this is my adopted brother, Alex Potter." the two of them wave, or give the equal, at the five goblins as they sit at the desk. The Director nods to him with a slight smile upon his face while motioning for them to sit across from them. Harry obeys and Nico follows after. Harry didn't know if he made a good impression or not since the three advisors are frowning heavily.

Director Ragnok clasps his hands on the table. "I am very happy to meet you. I am aware that you have dressed up despite only meeting with a mere goblin. I am honored. I never expected for you to try to go all out like this. I've never seen anyone who looks as beautiful as the three of you do right now. You even braided your elves' hair!" The other goblins look at Kipsy and Dinky and they relax some. Harry blushes at the praise as he clasps the back of his neck shyness leaking out despite his good control. Seems like too many emotions have been leaking out the last three or so days.

"I din't think that I was meeting with just anybody. I am meeting with a goblin who is undoubtedly smart enough to twist laws in order to steal my wealth if is comes down to it." Griphook snickers as grins spread between the two groups. The goblin advisors ponder it as they look at each other.

Ragnok slowly pulls out a quill. "I have a small test for your say that as long as the object knows something it can use it. Can you ask this quill to write in gobbledegook as it makes the outlines of the contract?" Harry ses him place the quill in the middle of the table. Harry closes his eyes and reaches out with a tendril of his magic.

Harry asks the quill, _Will you please write the outline of the contract in gobbledegook for us?_ The quill slowly gives him a mental nod before it reveals that it is made from a holly wood wand and a few dozen hairs. It seems happy that it is finally being allowed an option and it asks him another question of its own. Frowning at the though as he opens her eyes he looks at the wand. It is standing up looking at him with the equal of a pout. Raising his hand for one minute it nods as it begins titling the contract.

"The quill says that it is made out of a wand. It has more intelligence than a ordinary quill and it has asked me to be its partner. Will you allow it?" The four goblins look at their fearless leader.

He smiles at her as he nods to her out of respect. "I didn't know if you would truly be able to talk to it. From my understanding it is very difficult to learn this skill of speaking to objects." Harry shrugs as he didn't know anybody else who he could compare practice to. Ragnok turns to the quill that was waiting for agreements. It is perky at the thought of going home with Harry. "I actually have decided that I will add a guard to in front of your vault door and continue guarding it and your family treasures as the first stipulation from me." Harry nods to him as the quill writes it down. Figuring that it was a transfigured wand he ignores it for now.

"My first payment stipulation is that I will write the book and give half of the revenue to your people for a charity along with several copies of books from all my vaults to go into the Harry James Potter Public Goblin Library. I'lll cover as many subjects as I possibly can even if I have to buy additional books." The goblin council members smirk at the thought of having human money spent on them. Harry watches as the quill writes it down quickly with a flourish. Ragnok shifts from where he sits and speak softly.

"I believe it would be wise to get a feel for what want want now. Are there any specific things that you wish for or to give us?" The three council members stiffen considerably at the thought.

"Yes sir, In a few months we plan on starting our wandless education early. But for now we just want a potions tutor. Besides that I have thought of a charity to start. S.P.E.W. is going to be the Society for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare. It is basically going to be us gathering the elves who don't have bonded from around the world and placing them into homes that are approved. Dinky told me that they die without a bonded and I would hate for anything as cute as these guys to die." Harry forces himself to stay calm at the thought of them being dead.

The four goblins begins speaking with each other and Ragnok nods briefly. Turning to the four who argue he whistles getting their attention. "I believe I can allow that as long as they make things in the free time. We can sell those to profit both the goblins and the elves. But since it is the elves hard work they would get the first benefits." Harry smiles as Ragnok nods to the quill causing it to write it down quickly. Harry then thought of another thing. He pauses as he thinks about it briefly.

"My third one is only a request. I know, that somewhere in Europe, magicals might still be a part of slavery. I want something similar to the Elf Protection group to try to help me with rescuing those I can. I heard that... some of them... get raped badly." The goblins eyes wide widely as Harry snaps his fingers again. Looking at Griphook he points at the parchment in front of him and he gives it to him. Writing down a few things he lets them know what he has to offer. Pushing it toward Ragnok he allows him to read the list.

"I'll take them working to brew a few potions under my specific nurses. I'm sure that if we treat them fairly that they are going to be much more willing to help us protect other. We could also bond a few dozen house elves to the group of slaves." Harry nods as the quill write down both suggestions. Ragnok then speaks quietly with one of the goblin advisors. He nods briefly. "We will also take the eggs off of your hands in return for etiquette lessons from a few humans that we have as staff of Gringotts. I am sure there are a few from the nobility among our humans." Harry nods with acceptance.

"That sounds wonderful. What do you want for the potions lessons?" Ragnok shuffles as he looks at the parchment. He then grins widely at a thought. Looking at Harry he tells him something that he doesn't expect.

"I am willing to arrange a potions tutor if you pay for him out of your money and if you try to help the rights of us Goblins and other races in the Wizengamot. It is like the parliment and you have seats on there." Harry smiles as he nods to him eagerly. He has always wanted to be able to help others when he can. Ragnok sighs deeply as he proposes one final thing.

"I also heard that you are allowing us to craft a few copies of the Instant Seamstress. I want you to open a new shop somewhere on Diagon with these doing most of the work. But there should be at least two people there at all times. One as the manager for the entire day and one from 6:30 am to 10:30 pm. Also if you do this I am more than willing to allow you to browse Merlin's Library that he gave to us goblins. We are entrusted with its care and until the new master is found we cannot allow you to take the original books. You can, however, bring blank books and ask a quill to make a copy of the book for your personal library. That is, if it is agreeable to your standards." Harry's eyes bulge as he realizes how much trust Ragnok is putting in him. Harry takes a deep breath as he knows that many goblins would be afraid that he would tell somebody.

"I swear upon my magic that I will not tell anyone other than a goblin of this news. Nor will I speak of it. So mote it be." Harry glows brightly and Nico leans in a little.

"I, Nico Di Angelo, Ghost King, swear upon the river Styx that I won't tell anyone nor discuss it without permission from a goblin of status." A glow envelopes him as well and the formerly angry council stares at the two of them in shock. One of them gently pulls out a jewelry box and pushes it toward Harry. Another pulls out another and pushes it toward Nico.

"Ghost King and Lordling," Ragnok starts out slow as if he was awarding them a title. From the jewelry boxes he probably was. "I wish to reward you two as goblin friend. Not i any of my former years has there been one announced. Should you accept these rings will bind to your soul telling every race that can listen that you are not to be trifled with. They will protect your from some of the darker races such as the werewolves and the vampires by showing them that you will not judge them as beneath you. I cannot tell you how much it pleases me that we have a very honorable pair of people among us on this earth." Harry nods before looking at Alex apologetically. He gives him a shrug to say it is okay. Harry turns back to Ragnok as he continues after a pause.

"I, however, must warn you of the curse placed on these rings. Should you ever take them off all protections they allowed you will be stripped along with a large portion of your magic. These rings are intelligent. They know who we wish to honor as friends as they can use their innate magic to read minds. Everything, from the smallest Imp to the largest Giant would recognize you as a potential alley. Unfortunately this includes the ones who hate and wish for the destruction of many human lives. Should you accept these rings then it should be known that eery non human being will accept you out of common curtesy. It is your choice to bear this burden and you may now choose." Harry looks at Nico before looking down at the ring. He quietly slips it oto his finger and it shrinks to fit him quickly. Looking back up as Nico holds the ring between two fingers he turns back to the goblins.

"I'll accept if I have a guarantee that ONLY myself can take it off. I'd hate to lose a part of me because some guy stole something from me while I slept." The goblins smirk at him as if they already have a treat.

"We have it spelled so that only you or myself can take it off. We do think of these things in advance." Nico quietly slips the ring on and it shrinks to fit causing him to nod in acceptance. Looking back at the goblins Harry decides to ask a question that he finds important.

"Director Ragnok? Could you find a book on meditation authored by a magical? I'd like for Nico to at least read it. It might help him find his core."Ragnok grins at him before folding his hands in front of him. Looking at a guard next to him he gives an order to him. The goblin salutes him before rushing away. Turning back to Harry he grins widely.

"I'll allow you to have a copy of such a book that is currently in the Royal Goblin Family's library. I read it once and have used it to find my own core. However, I want you to claim that you authored the book and to have it published. Such a thing can help many other races. Because it is a simple book on meditation my kinsfolk will be able to buy it and learn to control their magic faster. However, a quill will have to copy the entire book. I cannot allow the original to exit Gringotts as it is too valuable. However, it is currently a very large scroll. If you would pay for the parchment I would allow such if the money profited from the endeavor goes to us goblins in secret." Harry grins widely at the thought of having a book to help him out.

Nodding in acceptance as the guard enters the room with a six in thick scroll harry starts grinning widely. Harry connects his magic to the wand turned into a quill and asks it, _Will you copy the whole scroll for me if you are willing?_ The quill picks itself up and begins writing furiously fast before realizing something. Turning toward Harry it twists as am image pops into his mind.

Looking at Ragnok he clears his throat, "You wouldn't happen to have about six more quills that can translate it, would you? The quill showed me an image of the scroll being unwind and with several sheets of parchment laying next to it as it and a few other quills copied and translated the book. I'll power them all but it would save time." Ragnok reaches into his desk and pulls out a few raggedy quills that look like huge feathers of some mythical bird and he places them on the desk. Harry stands and picks up the scroll before placing the top edge on one side of the room against the wall. Unrolling it until it reaches the other end of the room he walks back over to the feathers and connects to them before asking them as a group, _Will the six of you please help copy and translate this scroll?_ To his utter surprise all of them split at least twice before each portion of the group of feathers quickly began copying the pages while giving him an image of them being sent into dragon claws to be used as foci.

Grinning at Ragnok he taps his finders against the table. "Hey, the quills told me that they would copy it if they were placed inside of dragon claws to be used as foci for magic. Can you do that?" Ragnok gives a thoughtful hum before turning to the first advisor and asking him a question in goobledegook. He shrugs as he smirks somewhat and replies in a very amused tone of voice.

Before Ragnok could reply to Harry the third Advisor speaks up. "I believe that we now owe you a debt. By definition a wand is a stick of wood with a magic core. It is illegal for a goblin to own one. A Dragon Stick is completely different. It is not wood therefore it is not a wand. We truly appreciate the fact that you gave us a new way to have foci in our lives. However few of us will ever need one. If you wish, and since a human youth under eleven cannot have a wand either, we can try to attune a Dragon Stick to you. How does that sound?" Ragnok grins widely at Harry as the other two advisors nod as it would remove a portion of the new debt.

Harry looks at both Alex and Nico before commenting. "I will allow such if you help get both Nico and Alex a wand. We will have to figure a way out to get it to work with Alex but it would make the debt be null in my sight." The goblins look at the two older folk beside Harry and they nod as Griphook frowns.

"I think that I couldn't accept it being nulled like that so quickly. We can creat a puppet body for Alex to use to walk and work with things as well if you accept." Harry's eyes light up in delight as he nods to him happily.

"If you can try to make the puppet life size of child-life size then I will be happy to accept. I believe that Alex was planing on brewing some potions and he might need something bigger than a normal puppet limb for that since I don't want him to get hurt. Even I would get hurt if I had a body the size of a puppet only. Is that okay with you, Alex?" Alex is frozen as he continues hovering where he is but he gives them a quiet sob. Harry is beside him in a heartbeat worrying about him.

Launching himself into Harry's arm he snuggles into him, "Harry, you are so kind. I never expected for a human to be concerned about my well being and thinking of me as a brother... I truly appreciate it. Even if you didn't mean to Christen me as your brother." Harry gently rubs his head through the wig as he sits down on the floor where he is.

"Look, just because you aren't human doesn't mean that you don't have feelings! Even Umbra has feelings and he is a phoenix. I bet that just about everything ca have a feeling of pride or joy. Nobody know if a dog or a cat can feel all emotions but they do act on what humans assume is feelings such as cuddling with a person that is always nice to them. Heck, many abused dogs are often whimpering out of fear! I just don't wat to hear you cry, okay?" Alex gapes at him at his thoughts on thing before nodding to him.

"I never thought of it that way but you are right. Owls normally have at least a little magic and they can get excited at the thought of treats like the Eagle Owls I feed at your house yesterday. I guess it is something that I can do a study on. Thank you for the idea!" Harry smiles widely at him as he begins floating again. Standing up Harry sends a pulse of magic over his body to clean the robes he wears from wrinkles.

Walking back over to his seat Harry looks at Ragnok before asking a small question hesitantly, "Could Griphook use your office as a base of operation until the scroll is finish? We can go over to the corner and conjure a desk and chairs if you want this table." Ragnok smiles a soft genuine smile. Nodding to him Ragnok picks up the contract and signs it with a paint brush that evidently had the same charms as a Blood Quill he hand both to Harry.

Using the paint brush to sign his full name he sees it copy itself before the copies vanish. Handing the document to Ragnok he sees him shake his head. "This copy is for you in case you need to review your duties to us. And since this is just my office for meeting with humans I would be happy to allow you to use it for the day. If you need anything please do let us know." Ragnok stands and begins making his way out of the room quietly with the Advisors behind him.

Harry turns to Griphook and asks, "Can we set up a retainer vault for Alex and get an inheritance test for Nico?" Griphook nods to him as he reaches into the nearby filing cabinet and pulls another scroll out. Handing it to Nico Griphook gives him a small smile.

"Mr. Di Angelo, this is a magical scroll used to find out what vaults and titles a person may own. Place your entire hand on the seal on this part and say activate. The more skin that touches it the more it can read unless you can force your magic into it." Nice takes it before taking off his jacket, vest and shirt and forming a triangle around it using both arms and his chest.

Looking at them nervously he inhales deeply. "Activate." It begins drawing magic out of him in large waves before it suddenly makes the sound of a lock being opened and uncoiling. Nico shakily opens it before his eyebrows furrow in confusion. Handing it to Harry he gives him a questioning glance. Taking it from him with a nod of understanding he sees a few noble titles that he remembers from the book his father had for him.

"First of all you aren't just any nobility, you are the current Conte di Provincia di Varese. A Conte is a ruler of a county according to the nobility book I've read. The Di Angelo family apparently is just you now and you are named as the heir. Right now you have somebody assigned to rule over that and the rest of the areas until you arrive. We should probably change your name magically to make it seem like you were born a few years back cause this says you are over seventy." Harry gives Nico a once over as he scowls at the paper. Smiling at the thought of aging like him Harry returns to Nico's paper.

"Next it should be known that, by marriage and death of the married family, that your family integrated a few more family titles into their name. However according to most nobility practitioners you will have to choose one area to own and return the rest to the leaders of the country. Either way you gain what the family owned money wise ad that looks like a shit load of money. However, you have at least ten vaults needing to be merged. Do you want this Gringotts Building to be the base of your accounts? If so you need to mail the other bank and inform them that you want everything transfered here." Nico looks at the paper before nodding to him.

"That sounds wise right now. I'll keep the Provincia di Varese as my own since my family owned it. My mother was Maria di Angelo and I don't remember her at all. I want all of the vaults merged in a certain way. I am sure that the books should be stored separately for extra care so I want them separate from the money and such. Other then that I want the family records of every vault placed within another vault. I also want a ten page summary of my accounts and the recent history of my own family history. Is that able to be done, Mr. Griphook?" Turning to Griphook with Nico they see him nod happily.

"Yes Heir Di Angelo. However, since you are able to I would apply for emancipation. It will save a lot of problems and if that cannot be done then I would file a request for Lordling Potter here to be your guardian. I am sure that he would be very lenient since the two of you appear to be on friendly terms." Nico sighs as he knows that he will have to and he turns to Harry.

"Harry, I really don't like it one bit..." Harry gently reaches out and takes his hand into his own as he gives him a wide smile.

"With as old as you are and your maturity I would be willing to just do it for name's sake. You are more knowledgeable and you have places to be but you are very responsible. I doubt that you could get into too much trouble o your own. Besides that I want you to be more like family if possible." Harry smiles sincerely at him as he waits for a reply. Nico thinks about it for a while before nodding.

"Let's do it. This might be the best way to allow me back into the magical world." Harry looks at Griphook who stands and walks over to the nearest filing cabinet and grabs a few sheets of parchment. Bringing them back over him begins explaining to them. They were there for just thirty minutes before they left to complete Harry's shopping.


	5. To Diagon Alley Once More

_**The Umbra Occultist: Harry Potter**_

/.-.-.-.\

 _Hi my beloved readers. This is a Harry Potter fic that I took the first chapter from another writer. The other writer doesn_ _'_ _t log on often anymore so I_ _haven't_ _been able to reach him about it. I have, however, limited myself to the taking of only the first chapter since I_ _don't_ _want to be too much of a copycat. Toddles!_

 _Please review so I'll know how you liked it._

/.-.-.-.\

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or other published works that this fic might have some similarities with. Give credit to where credit is due._

/.-.-.-.\

 _ **Chapter 04: To Diagon Alley Once More**_

/.-.-.-.\

Harry, Nico and Alex made their way out of the bank in their clothes despite knowing it would bring them attention from everyone. Thankfully Dinky knew the crest of the Di Angelo family and Kipsy knew the Potter's own like the back of his hand. Both boys had their family crest placed on their breasts before they even thought of exiting the building. The six quills had quickly finished writing the book in English and had even considered how they should word things.

Harry yawns widely happy that the three of them are officially family of sorts. Nico wasn't really related but they got along like brothers according to Griphook. Alex is now named as Harry's heir should he suddenly die and all and Nico is after him. Both boys made their will and Nico made his where all of his money would go to two camps while the 'junk' will go to the Hecate Cabin at Camp Halfblood. Harry pulls out the list for his shopping and read it again starting with the publisher's office.

 **Obscurus Books - Located at 18a Diagon Alley, Obscurus is a Wizarding book publisher.** **Its range of titles includes** **the popular Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. This is a very good publishing office. Their books are more well known and if you publish here it will become world famous.**

Harry looks around the area they are in and is very happy to find the store right across from the bank. Walking over to the office he opens the door and steps inside. A woman is manning the desk and looks up before her eyes widen in surprise. She smiles kindly at them as she welcomes them, "Hello boys, is there anything that I can get for you?" Harry shakes his head before asking a question of his own.

"No madam. I came to try to publish a book on Meditation. I wanted to know if this office would publish my research on finding my magic core. I can show you a few examples of what I can do wandlessly if you wish." The lady raises an eyebrow skeptically before folding her hands together and staring at him for a moment.

Before she could comment Nico sighs dramatically before trying to pull Harry out. "Sorry Harry. It looks like they don't want to publish a book by the last of the Potter Family."Harry sighs as if sad and starts to turn before the lady jumps up and gives him a quickly reply.

"Of course we do, we just need proof that the book is authentic. Is there any way that we can have a legilimens come in to prove it?" Harry smiles brightly as he nods eagerly. The woman stands and motions for them to follow her to another room. Its walls are a creamy peach color and there is a round desk in the center with at least five chairs around it. In the corner of the room lay a snack table and both boys' stomachs growl loudly. Looking over the room some more they find a wooden filing cabinet with papers in them.

"Can we eat? We were so eager to get here this morning that we prettied up and forgot to eat." Nico says smartly. The woman nods and quickly walks over to the hidden door and pulls out two dinner plates with prepared food.

"This would be better. I always have lunch prepared for the entire week in a stasis spell to keep it warm and edible. I hope that the two of you enjoy it, I cooked it myself." Harry smiles to her as the sets the two plates in front of them. Harry nods to her as they look around the room. Thankfully there is a small blazer with a lit fire in the corner of the room. Walking over to the snack table to get something for offering Harry chooses his favorite, Chicken Salad. Though it was a casserole and he had ever had it like that he scoops a hefty portion onto a plate and gives a quick prayer as he approaches the fire.

 _Hades,_ _I_ _thank you for what you_ _can_ _do for me. I truly appreciate it. I... pray that you have a wonderful blessed day. Amen._ Pouring the entire serving into the blazer the food vanishes before it could be consumed by the flames. Walking back over to the food he begins eating and is half way through the plate when he feels full. Setting the plate aside he turns as the door opens again.

A very perplexed man walks into the room and offers his hand. "Good Evening, Heir Potter. I must say that I never expected such an extravagant entry to the Wizarding World. Aileen told me that you have a book that you want published. Could you give me a few examples of what you can do and a small showing?" Harry smiles at him genuinely. Turning toward the center of the table where a few quills sat in a glass he points at them.

"Through my research I discovered that everything in existence has both a mind and a soul. By reaching my magic out to the souls of these quills and other objects I can ask them for information or to complete tasks. If I needed a letter written in Italian all I would need is a quill that has been used to write many Italian phrases over the years. Do you have a quill that you use in a particular language?" Harry looks at the manager who nods as he pulls out a blue quill. Placing it on the table he motions for Harry to show him.

Closing his eyes he reaches out to the quill and asks, _Hello, could you write a phrase in another language then English? I would appreciate it very much._ The quill sends him an affirmative and Harry opens his eyes to see it writing something onto the page that lay nearby. They it lay down next to the parchment and went still again. The man scoots the paper closer and he laughs.

"This is amazing! This is my favorite French phrase and it is written in my own handwriting! I must say that I am highly impressed, Heir Potter. What you have achieved is a great undertaking in history and it should be published. The contents of such a book would be priceless if it got out to the public yet here we are about to make copies of it. Let's discuss how many people on average you wish to have a copy of this book." Harry nods to him as he pulls a new sheet of parchment close. Picking up a quill he carefully begins writing.

"I know that out of the families in Britain that there are normally three family members to a family. Therefore I want at least two out of three people worldwide to be able to get a copy. This research is very valuable and has been checked for grammar by five different people but I made sure that they allowed me to correct all the problems. I want my work to stay my work. Besides that I want it to be affordable. I also want it to be where for every fifteen books sold that four more are given away for free. If need be have people enter to be drawn out of a hat to win them as prizes. If need be I'll do a meet and greet with fans to sign a few but the store for that should be Flourish and Blotts." Harry begins scribbling it all down before signing and giving the quill a mental plea for help. It jumps out of his hand and begins writing what he had said rather easily.

After it was done in much neater handwriting Harry continues. "Besides that I want to give credit to a few people such as my Patron God, Hades. That is all I need right now." Looking up at the man he sees a wide grin as he nods.

"If that is so I suggest making each book be only five galleons. That is rather cheap for such an astonishing way of using magic being discovered and it would put it at a good amount for the poorer people to buy. The purebloods will be willing to buy the book if only to figure out a little about you and so would many fans. I'll also put in a note saying that you use it to allow objects to use your magic as their own so you don't get into trouble with the law." Harry smiles at him as he nods to him. Handing him the manuscript to the man the three of the boys stand up to leave. Waving at him Harry allows both Nico and Alex to follow him out of the building with Dinky and Kipsy trailing behind them. Looking at the shopping list again harry pauses outside the door.

 **Rosa Lee Teabag - A teashop located in Diagon Alley. Tea is something that is very relaxing. Buy a few different types to see which ones you like and if you don't like the rest then I would donate them to a charity event or something. Many people would be very happy to have free packages of Rosa Lee teabags. The teabags, when bought for at home, are very expensive.**

Harry looks next to Obscurus Books and find Rosa Lee just like he expected to. Walking over to and inside of the store he finds several people enjoying tea as they lounge around. Walking up to the counter Harry sees that they have the different tea bags displayed behind a glass panel. Looking at them he sees several that interest him.

A woman walks over until she is across from him while behind the counter. "Hello boys, is there any specific type of tea that you would like? I can give you samples." Harry looks up at her with a sincere smile.

"I am afraid to try them. First I would like to know who among the people here your regulars are. I believe their input would be helpful." The woman turns toward the corner of the tea shop and whistles sharply causing a man to walk over to them.

"Gary Newk! This young man wants you opinion on a few of the teas. Tell him the truth as you see it." She walks away to stop herself from eavesdropping. The man turns to look at Harry with distaste. He looks both Harry and Nico up and down. Both times that his eyes met the goblin ring he stiffens.

The man motions at the teas in one section of the display. "These are probably the best for kids. It keeps them mostly calm and helps with different things like nutrition. Besides that they are very good and sweet. If you would rather have things to just plainly relax and be happy these would do better. These three are high energy boosters. I doubt you need those. I find that all of them are very well blended when considering their uses and their tastes." Harry nods and smiles gratefully at the man who happily helped him.

"Thank you, do you know if there is any way to dilute the properties somewhat while retaining the flavor?" the man looks at him in surprise before shrugging at him. Putting his arms across his chest he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I wouldn't really know. But I am sure that Sally, the owner, would be able to tell you. Maybe it is something as simple as adding more tea leaves and more water." Harry nods and waves at Sally to get her attention. She walks back over and smiles at them. Harry points out the relaxing and the children's teabags.

"I also would like the energy tea if you could add a few tealeaves and a little less of the other herbs. I think that will dilute the properties somewhat. Am I correct?" The lady smiles as she nods to him. Harry turns to the man who had helped him and points at the case in general. "Pick a few out; I'll pay since you helped me out." The man obeys him as he points at three particular teas, the energy drink teas. The woman picks out three of each and reaches under the counter before pulling out some herbs and beginning to make some new packets.

After a few minutes of grinding and mixing she pours it into three new teabags and seals their edges with magic. Handing them to Harry she gives him the running total. "That will be 90 Galleons." She gives him a smile as he hands her a sack full of galleons. It thankfully has the correct amount of change. The lady waves at them as they leave without the man. Pulling out the shopping list he looks at it again.

 **Scribbulus Writing Instruments -** **This is a** **shop that sells ink and presumably other stationary items such as quills and parchment. Buy a huge box of the regular parchment before buying a few two-way notebooks, a dozen or so three subject notebooks, a few quills of different types. And if you see any interesting Art books get them. Things like sketch books are highly valuable in Gringotts. Few people have paper to draw upon freely without wasting it in here.**

Looking next door Harry walks over to it since it says that it is the Scribbulus shop. Opening the door the two for them step inside and look around. Seeing a whole wall dedicated to drawing he picks out five of each 'how to draw' book and them goes to the sketch books and begins getting as many as he could. Nico helps him grab a few dozen more before they walk over to the counter where two clerks are talking.

"Excuse me, we need help." The two of them look at the huge pile of books and help move them onto the counter. "We also need about a dozen two way notebooks, a crate of regular parchment, at least a thick pile of five different decorative parchments, and all of your sketch books in stock." The two clerks look at the already huge pile of sketch books before shrugging it off.

The male clerk smiles at the kindly, "We have art supplies if you would like them as well. Do you want all of them too?" Harry pauses before shrugging at him.

Nico speaks up for him, "Get one pack of each type of art supplies for each sketchbook we get. If you are too lazy to count then Harry can ask them to use his magic to pair up." The two clerks sigh in relief at the new option and Harry slaps himself. Picking up the art books he spreads his magic out and asks the art supplies to come along with the Sketchbooks while pairing up together. Instantly hundreds of objects fly over to the counter and things match up before art supplies fly back to their place.

Looking at the new heap on the counter Harry asks the supplies to sort themselves by type before separating into twenty of each per pile. The newly sorted piles begin shifting and about ten piles stay on the counter while about ten more get on the floor. Looking at the clerks he smiles at them. "I asked them to go into piles of twenty of each item. Thankfully this is going to be just about right for me. I'm getting these to give to charity. Can I ask for a copy of the order catalog that your boss orders these out of?" The two clerks turn their attention to some foot tapping behind Harry before Harry, Nico and Alex do the same.

A man with brilliant blonde hair in a ponytail at the base of his head gives the clerks a reprimanding frown. "What have I told you guys about summoning things from the back of the store?" Harry gives him a sheepish look as he clears his throat. The man looks at him with a faint perplexed look.

"That was me; I sent my magic into the objects of the store and asked these to come to me. I would also like a copy of your order catalog if at all possible. I plan on giving these to charity and I might have to have more later." The man's eyes brighten at the kind gesture before walking around and reaching under the desk. Six catalogs are taken out before the one on top is placed back under. The man gives the older catalogs to Harry with a wink.

"I love helping people out when I can. I'll sell everything that you are buying for the price the newest catalog gives for each item. It looks like there is twenty of each in each pile on this counter. Everything was about one galleon and you have five types of things in each pile. So twenty times five galleons would be a good price for one pile. But how many piles are there?" Harry turns to the piles and begins counting before he realized that one pile has his art books in it only though but there is five of about twelve books in that bigger pile.

"There are twenty five books." Nico says out loud. The others nod before Harry begins to calculate the price. Twenty times five is one hundred. One hundred times two is two hundred. And two hundred times twenty five is 25,000 galleons not including the drawing books. It is very expensive indeed.

"Tell you what, since it is for charity I'll sell it all for 12,000 gallons which is just under half of the total pricing. How does that sound?" Harry nods to him before Nico clears his throat. They look at Nico who is staring at the manager with a gaze full of respect.

"Sir, we appreciate the offer but the only reason we are buying the art supplies is not only for charity but most of them are going to the goblins. In Gringotts there are a few who like to create art but they cannot do so since it is hard for goblins to buy sketchbooks due to the increased price. We will pay the full price." The man sighs before nodding to them. He writes a note before giving it to Harry. Looking down at the price he is inwardly relieved. The new price is just 28,000 galleons. Thankfully it wasn't as high as it could be. Reaching into his magic money pouch he feels the huge sack fly into his hand and he pulls it out and hands it to the manager. He counts the money in there with his spell and nods happily. Pulling out a cloth bag he uses magic to enlarge the inside before shrinking the books and supplies.

Harry slaps himself. "I also need at least twenty two way notebook pairs and Nico can use about twenty for himself too. And a few quills, five packages of decorative parchment, and a whole crate of plain parchment." The man waves his hand summoning everything before scrutinizing the goods.

Looking at Harry with knowledge in his eyes he tells the two of them, "There is bargain going on today. It makes a set of Parchment, five inkpot and three quills be about 5 galleons, which is twenty percent of the full price. There are five of the parchment packets but if you wish we can count each two way as two of the bargains. You will get plenty of ink and quills though." Harry begins counting on his fingers. Forty of the two way, five of the decorative and he needed ten three subject notebooks. That would be fifty five times five. The price will be 275 galleons.

"Add ten three subject notebooks and it is 275." The man nods as he summons ten of them and begins putting them inside the sack as he shrinks them. Harry pulls out a sack for the right amount and the man quickly scans it. Happy that he tricked them into paying less he transfers the money into his box. The three of them walk out of the store and look at the shopping list together.

 **Second-Hand Bookshop -** **This is a** **shop that sells second-hand books. This shop also has a lesser sorting area. However, if you want the restricted books you are going to have to speak with the manager and prove that you are responsible enough not to miss use them. If you prove to him that you are responsible and such then he will be more willing to barter for the books. He loves rare books and if you offer to trade a few copies of your family books for the mistreated books he will happily oblige.**

Harry grins at the thought of a challenge and walks over to the next store that is the second hand shop. Entering the door Harry turns to his two house elves who straighten at having his attention. "Dinky, Kipsy, I have a job for you two. I want you to look through here for books that you know are not in the potter library. It doesn't matter if they are rare as long as we don't yet have them." The two elves salute him before they begin looking over the titles rapidly flitting from place to place.

Looking around himself he sees the counter and walks over to it and smiles at the older man behind the counter. He has a partially bald head and looks about ready to topple over. "Sir, could I speak to the manager about buying from his 'restricted section' if possible?" The man looks down as him before pulling a cup with a string down from a shelf.

Speaking into the cup he says, "There is someone wanting a look at the bad books." Harry hears a murmuring from the cup as the man places it against his ear before he nods and speaks into it again. "Yes sir, I will tell them." He lets go of the cup causing it to fly back to its spot as he turns to the three of them.

"Manager Ricky says that he will be with you in a moment. Please feel free to browse if you wish to." Harry nods as he glances around. He sees a shelf full of miniature book shelves and briefly wonders about them.

"Are those shrunken bookshelves?" The man gives him a curt reply.

"Of course they are. We can't just have shelves to sell lying around the store. We can sell them to you if you have enough money." Harry shakes his head in a negative as a man walks into view from behind the last shelf they can see. He strides up to the two of them with a frown before offering his hand.

"Are you Manager Ricky?" Alex asks politely from where he hovers over Harry's shoulder.

Ricky smiles at him as he nods to him. "I am. I assume that the three of you are here for your father? What books is he hoping for?" Harry smiles at him as he begins leading them toward the back.

"I'm not really for sure. I was hoping to buy books for me. I'd like to become an Animagus or at least figure out how before I ask my parents. Besides that I need to buy a few potions books for study. I guess anything that is useful but simple is good too. Oh, and I have the innate Ability to travel through shadows so something on shadow magic might help me stop traveling to China at random. That was highly embarrassing when I did that. Thankfully I had some floo powder on me at the time or I would have been in deep trouble." The ma looks at him with a new light. Then he glances at Nico.

"What about you? What do you want to study?" Nico shrugs before telling him the truth.

"I can't read. I have something that is called Dyslexia which makes the letters move around a lot in my vision. But I can read Ancient Greek if you got a book in that language." The man frowns as he ponders it before shrugging at him. As they enter the back the two elves appear next to them with several books hovering in heaps follow the two around. "We want these books too. We are adding to our library and want it to be a bit wider on the subjects. Thankfully Dinky can read for me." He pats Dinky's head affectionately earning a bright blush from the tiny elf. Ricky nods to them as he smiles at Dinky.

"That makes sense. Is that all you are hoping for?" Harry shakes his head at him as the other two nods.

"I want a few books for Alex; he is a Deluxe Athena Edition of a shrunken head. He is like family and I always try to make him happy. I doubt that I could do anything he would study though, I'd be scared to. He knows a boatload of stuff that some people do not think about so he might have an idea for an experimental potion that I might want to avoid. No offense but I might bump into something and make it explode." Harry glances at Alex at the last second and Alex perks up considerably. Alex pauses to think before asking something.

"Could I get a few books on the language of Ancient Greek? James Here managed to make me a faux magic core and I can use it to levitate books to translate for Nico in my free time. But I would also like some books on Potions, Alchemy, cryptology, Herbology, Medical Magic, Battle Magic, and Divining." Harry whistles sharply at him. As he grins wider he sees that Alex is embarrassed at the attention that he gets.

Harry looks at the man but Nico beats him to the punch. "Add any books on subjects related to those Alex said. He might be able to use them for reference." The man nods knowing it would be wise to have reference books before Harry snaps his fingers.

"Can we get as many books on both the theory and the art of Ancient Runes and every other Rune you have a book about? But I need mostly Theory so I can understand the basics least I blow myself up. I am not suicidal in my opinion." Harry shudders lightly as he imagines himself blown up; it doesn't look pretty at all. Hearing a belly laugh from Ricky he looks at him to see a sincere grin.

"I suppose from the severe shudders the five of you made that you will be extra careful. I will provide you with the books if you can provide me with a few copies of books in your own library. Or a house elf could be payment. William up front is getting a little old and needs a little help. I'll make sure that any elf I get is treated properly in MY mind." Harry grins as he turns toward Dinky and kneels in front of him. Patting his head lovingly he sees that he is paying attention to him.

"Dinky, I remember that you said that you know a few free elves needing masters. Can you go get two of them and ask them if they can meet with us right now?" Dinky nods eagerly before he pops away silently. Harry turns to Ricky and smiles at him. Ricky motions for them to enter through a door behind him and they enter to find dozens of books in the room piling nearly to the ceiling. They are all sorted by language so Nico quickly strides over to those which are written in Ancient Greek and Greek in general.

Harry waits for Dinky as Alex floats around shakily. Touching Alex's head he pours a little magic into his core earning a grateful smile. Alex continues browsing through the books as Nico picks out a few books for himself. Harry hears three loud pops and turns around to find Dinky and two others who look hopeful.

Harry kneels next to them and motions for them to come closer. He pours some magic into them to strengthen them and they visibly change some. Both of them have healthier looking skin and brighter eyes. Harry motions toward Ricky. "This is Ricky. He needs some help and he wanted the two of you if you are willing to help him out here in the shop. It is up to you if you go or stay." Harry uses his soothing voice as he tells them since he wants them to feel welcome. Both of them walk over to Ricky and gently grasp his arm.

The three of them glow as they bond and Harry smiles at the two elves. They now look completely fine other than the old raggedy pillowcases. "Thank you, young man. I truly appreciate the fact that you were able to get these two new friends for me." Harry nods as he sees that Ricky already adores them.

"I'll call it even if we do a switch-a-roo of sorts. I don't like seeing my elves in rags and I doubt you do either. I'll buy yours Uniforms if you buy mine Uniforms." Ricky brightens some more as he nods. He pulls about a dozen galleons out Ricky hands them to the two elves.

"Go buy clothes that fit you a little loosely yet comfortably from Madam Malkin. These will go to the two elves of this young man's so don't put them on quite yet." The two elves nod eagerly before they pop away. Harry turns to the two behind him as Ricky speaks up again. "You could give them an allowance to help pay for the stuff they need like uniforms. That would make it come from their own money and they wouldn't be free that way.

Harry pauses as he nods to Ricky with a wide grin. Turning to his two elves he reaches into his sack and pulls out two bags with twenty galleons each. "This is your allowance for this month. I want you to spend at least five galleons on a uniform this time. Besides that you can buy anything you want. If you don't know what to buy get some potions books and I will allow you to brew potions during your free time. Okay?" The two of them nod and Harry allows them to vanish. Turning to Ricky he realizes that he caused a dilemma. The two elves belonging to Ricky pop back with a small outfit for each of them. They try to hand the change to Ricky.

"Sorry guys, we lied. That money is part of your monthly allowance. You can spend it on things that you like or things to do to get more money. Understand?" The two elves nod solemnly before they snap their fingers switching the uniform with their pillowcases. Looking each other over the two of slowly begins grinning widely before they both hug Ricky.

Harry spreads his magic out and asks all of the books on Potions, Alchemy, Battle Magic, Cryptology, Divining, Herbology, Potions, Medical Magic, and Shadow Magic to fly to him. About thirty books fly over to him and hover near him happily. Harry maneuvers through the room adding different books he sees as interesting to the pile and soon he alone has about forty books. Alex seems to notice that he got all the books detailing things that he wanted so he follows Harry around while waiting for Nico to finish.

"I am done. Let's go." Nico says from beside him. Harry helps pile the books together and looks at his elves. They instantly begin shrinking the books and fitting them into the bag. Harry grins as he exits the back and goes over to the counter to pay for the rest of the books from out front. It costs just about 30 galleons for everything. Walking out of the store he looks at the next destination on the shopping list.

 **Slug & Jiggers Apothecary - This is where students buy their potion ingredients for Hogwarts. If you want to learn to brew early this is the place to go to. Now here generally everything stinks badly. If you don't want to be looked down upon refrain from gagging or wrinkling your nose. Also, barter for more in packages at a lower price. If you think that you will have too many elves buy big bulk for them to brew potions during their free time.**

Harry grins at the thought knowing it was part of something he plans. Walking over to the next shop he sees that it is the shop he is looking for. Walking inside he barely refrains from making a reaction. Nico just twitches from beside him and Alex hums in delight for some reason. Harry walks up to the counter and clears his throat. The man behind the desk starts as he looks around. He relaxes when he sees Harry before he grins at him. "What can I do for you?"

Harry looks at the man with respect in his eyes. "I wanted to buy out your stock for the day. How much would you want for everything you have in storage?" The man's eyes twinkle brightly at him as he gives him an evil grin. Looking around he ponders his answer before humming softly.

"I believe that I am willing to give them to you for the very low price of 10,000 galleons. That is just the things in the front here that is waiting on the shelves. I have to keep the stuff in the back but I can also show you to our rarer selection if you wish." Harry frowns as he looks around. Surely enough with everything being overstocked in the main room it would be about that price in total. Nodding to the shopkeeper he grins softly.

"Are you sure that you want that little for all this? Just because it is going to be used to help researchers discover a few new potions for Saint Mungo's doesn't mean that I don't have the money to pay for everything. I'd be happy to pay 20,000 instead." The man grins some before shaking his head at him. He glances behind harry at someone and grins widely.

"Is this kid your apprentice? He just asked to clear out my entire stock for the price of 70,000 galleons. He seems highly interested in learning to brew Potions, Professor Sev." Harry turns to face the man behind him who is quirking an eyebrow at him. Seeing this as an ample opportunity Harry smiles brightly remembering him being mentioned by his Mother in her journal.

"Sev? As in the Master Potioneer Severus Tobias Snape?" Harry's curiosity pops its head as the man sneers at him rudely.

"I am but I don't have time for worthless runts like you. I have to stock my potions cabinet for a demonstration class of the Veritaserum. Why do you ask?" Harry looks around cautiously before realizing that only the shopkeeper was there.

Taking a very deep breath Harry starts out slowly. "According to my parents' Diaries they both knew you. My mother adored you for the longest of time until my father caused the friendship that the two of you had to end. I truly want to apologize for what my father did to you. I plan on trying to find what he stole from everyone and returning it. I know that you won't believe me if I told you who they were so Just let me buy whatever you plan on getting." Harry hangs his head in obvious shame before the man hisses a name.

"Potter" Harry flinches visibly causing Nico to stride over to him. He gives Severus a Death Glare and the man slowly relaxes before he curtly nods. "Dumbledore told me that you are living in a very privileged house hold. I wish to know which one you live at and to visit you some time." Harry jerks his head up bewilderment on his face.

"I'm sorry but Dumbledore isn't my guardian anymore. I am about to schedule an appointment with the Ministry to start filing charges for abuse and neglect." Harry lifts the sleeve of his robes all the way to his shoulder revealing nasty scars riddling his upper arm. Snape's eyes scan his small frame before sighing deeply. He reaches into his pouch and pulls out a few dozen potions before placing them into a nearby crate and piling it full of more of the same potions.

"Take one of these with each meal to help recover from malnutrition. If you wish I can attempt to try to put up with you as a student. I will only be available on the weekends from about 5 o'clock on the evening of Friday to about 8 o'clock on Sunday night. I do hope that you at least are able to review the necessary Potions Prep required to learn the subject. I will need your floo address though." Harry looks around and finds both Dinky and Kipsy in their new uniforms nearby.

Motioning for the two of them to come closer he instructs Kipsy to do one thing. "Kipsy please tell Snape the floo address for Potter Manor." Kipsy frowns as he tilts his head.

"But Master Currently lives at Potter Estate. Does Master wish for him to know the address to the Estate?" Harry nods as he smiles brightly at Kipsy. Patting his head affectionately the elf turns to Snape as he translocates a sheet of parchment, an inkpot and a quill. Writing down a few words he hands the address to Snape and waves happily before Snape turns to the man behind the counter.

"Get what you need before he plunders my store. After that he gets everything including what you got for 20,000 galleons." Snape nods as he pulls out and waves his wand. Several potions ingredients fly into his pouch in a different pocket before they stop flying. Harry then uses his magic to make everything fly into a new cloth bag.

Once everything was in he reaches into his money pouch and pulls out a small bag and gives it to the shopkeeper. He waves his wand at the sack and grins at the large sum of money. Waving at the four of them and the two elves the man pulls out his wand as he opens the door behind the counter and flicks his wand. Several things begin flying onto the shelves. Harry exits the building with Snape, Nico, and Alex behind him. Looking down at his list he hums thoughtfully.

 **Sugarplum's Sweets Shop - A shop that sells confections. A confection is like a candy. I suggest buying a few candies of different types to try out. You look like you would like something with a bittersweet taste so ask the shopkeeper for such candies.**

Harry shrugs before looking next door to find the shop again and walking over to it. Snape follows closely behind the three of them as they enter the shop. Nico's eyes light up in delight as he glances around at everything. Harry figures it has to do with the old styles of the candies. Walking up to the counter he watches as Nico begins rushing around with a clerk following him. He kept picking out candies and soon he had ten bags full of candy. Harry sweatdrops at the large amount of candy he is asking for.

"Shouldn't we go easy on the candy?" Harry asks reasonably. Nico turns to him and clutches his bags protectively while leveling him a menacing glare. Raising his hands he surrenders, "Okay, you can get the candy. But you will owe me since I am paying for them." Nico nods happily at him and with his candy in his arms. Harry walks over to the counter with Nico beside him and pays 29 galleons for everything. Walking out the shop with a slightly disturbed Snape, an excited Nico, and a wary Alex Harry looks at his list again.

 **The Daily Prophet's main office -** **This is p** **resumably where the Daily Prophet newspapers are printed. If you really want to grate everybody's nerves give an interview about your life thus far. Tell them about the abuse and the entire world will give you anything you want if you behave correctly. But don't overdo the 'I am afraid of Dumbles' act or they will know the truth. In fact hire Rita Skeeter to do your interview if she has time. Make a contract with her and she will be less likely to write bad things about you without at least letting you prepare for the 'downfall' from grace.**

Harry nods knowing that it would be wise to do such. Looking next door he sees the office and strides over to it. Walking inside causes the doorbell to ring and a woman is there glaring at a smaller girl who looks highly frightened of her and her menacing hatred. "Yo, I need to speak with Rita Skeeter?" The older woman slips into a facade and smiles sweetly at the group of them.

"I am Skeeter. I have a few appointments so it better be good." She sounds like a snob to Harry and Nico is instantly miffed by her actions and Snape just looks around depressed slightly.

"It is good; the heirs to both the Di Angelo and the Potter fortunes have come to speak with you." The woman looks at Harry and Nico closely before she gives them a predatory grin.

"This is most certainly worth holding a few people up. Let's go to my office now. I'll be happy to discuss the interviews within that room." Harry begins following her with Nico and Snape trailing behind him. Alex is now perched on his shoulder and comes along for the ride. Upon entering the office Harry notes that it is purely professional in its decoration and the like pieces. Sitting down across from Rita Skeeter as she pulls out a pen Harry asks it to wait before writing anything. It gives him an affirmative rather quickly.

"First of all I want a contract making you the Potter Columnist when it comes to Potter Related News. Start an article section called that if you wish. In return for making you my news specialist I want you to withhold from writing badly about me without either notifying me a month in advance or unless I give permission for such. Do we have a deal? I want an oath." Skeeter looks gleeful at the offer and extends her hand while looking pointedly at Snape.

Snape pulls out his wand and taps their clasped hands as Skeeter starts them off. "I, Rita Skeeter, swear upon my magic to write Potter Related News for Harry James Potter. I also swear to withhold from writing badly about Potter unless I warn him or have his permission to do so." A string of magic ties around their hands and Harry realizes that they are making unbreakable vows.

"I, Harry James Potter, swear to make Rita Skeeter the current leader of the Potter Reporters until the time that she wishes to retire. She is to approve all articles that are written by me among those who are the Potter Reporters who will be under her command as well as my own." Harry sees another string of magic wrap around their hands binding them to complete the tasks set by each other. Harry steps back and sits down on his side of the desk that she is sitting behind.

She looks at the quill as Harry tells it that it can write now. "Don't write that occurrence down." Rita orders the quill that nods eagerly as if agreeing with her. Turning to the two of them Rita looks Nico over as if studying him before turning back to Harry. "Let's start off with you, Mr. Potter."

/.-.-.-.-.\

Harry, Nico, Alex and Snape exited the building three hours later. Thankfully they have been able to control Rita's need to get too many juicy details but they had to pose together in a picture that she decided to take of the two of them. They are hungry though when they get out. Snape speaks up, "It would be best to visit the Leaky Cauldron for lunch." The other two who eat nod to him eagerly as they perk up and follow him.

Harry goes through the brick wall's opening and the three walk into the back way of the pub. A few people turn to look at the four of them but Harry goes over to a alcove and sits down with Snape across from him and Nico beside him. A few minutes later a waiter comes over to the three of them. The girl has dark brown eyes, an olive complexion, and wavy platinum blond hair worn long. She is a little short, somewhat thin, and is wearing some modest clothes. "What are you going to have today?"

She hands them a menu and the two boys look over it as Snape orders his own meal. "I'll have the vegetable soup with a grilled cheese sandwich and a glass of tea." The lady writes it down as Harry sees something that he really likes the sound of.

"I'll have the catfish dinner and a glass of milk." Harry looks at Nico who looks at the menu irritated before Harry remembers that he can't read. "They have a double cheeseburger?" Nico nods to him accepting the help. The lady writes their order as well. She then walks away from Snape's death glare.

Snape leans over the table and asks Nico, "Can you read?" Nico's skin flushes with embarrassment as he looks at him with a scowl.

"I have Dyslexia. To me the letters keep switching spots though I can read Italian some and Ancient Greek easily." Snape ponders the news before nodding curtly to him. Pulling out a sheet of parchment from inside his pouch he writes a few words and hands them to Harry.

"Use this spell to translate most things to Italian. I have some knowledge of the language and have used this spell to help me learn Italian. A simple 'Finite' will change the words back to their first language." Harry smiles brightly at Snape as he takes the paper.

Turning toward Nico Harry gives him an offer, "If you want we can tell the lady that the burger is to go and I'll pay for you to have something else. Besides I'm pretty sure that Dinky and Kipsy might like the burger if they are willing to try it." The two elves peer at Nico with hopeful puppy dog eyes as he smiles wearily at Harry. The interview had drained his energy highly.

"Very well, I'll ask the lady once she gets back." As soon as he said that the lady was beside them with their drinks and she smiles kindly at Nico waiting for him to speak. "Snape offered to translate the menu for me. Can we have the burger given to our house elves? I'd also like to see the menu again." The lady nods sweetly at him as she pulls out the menu and allows Snape to charm it. She hands it to Nico who looks over the menu carefully."I'll have the Fish Pie."

The lady writes his new order down and gives him his milk before walking back toward the bartender to give them the addition to their order. "I'll pay for everything, Potter, Angelo. I wouldn't want you to pay for my meal and you have already paid for my potions ingredients for me." Harry simply nods to him as he takes a sip of his milk. Nico glances around the room at the people obviously trying to spy on the six of them. The two elves didn't seem to notice for they were too busy glaring at a noble looking man striding over to them.

"Sev, who are these children? I've never seen them around here before." He looks both of them over from top to bottom as he slides into the seat beside Snape. Snape jabs him in the rib causing him to give him an annoyed glance.

"This boy over here is the lost Di Angelo heir and this is his best friend." The blond man looks Nico over carefully before he smirks at him.

"I didn't see it at first but he looks like Maria, is he her grandson?" Nico stiffens at the name before giving him a very scary death glare that made everyone nearby freeze as they look at him.

"Do not speak of her, she died before her time and I'm lucky that I was able to transport myself forward in time to avoid the lightning strike that killed her. Unfortunately my sister died as well that day but everything is fuzzy from the 1930's in my memories. I didn't even remember magic until I found Henry and he told me he thought I was a wizard. Thankfully he was able to get me out of that muggle orphanage." Everyone pauses to look at him in astonishment as Harry hugs him to calm his rage. He sighs as he straightens and lessens the death aura.

Nico pointedly begins ignoring the man as Snape glares at him. "Malfoy, you do not want to be on this kid's bad side. He knows Harry Potter and he can get him to march against you in the Wizengamot if he so wished." Malfoy as he is now named curtly nods before standing and walking over to his family and leaving quickly. Harry could have sworn that he seen a wet spot on his breeches but he wasn't for sure. A few of the nearby people shuffle away a little in their seats and go back to hushed whispers and speak about Nico rather quickly as if trying to guess who he was.

Second later the waiter comes back with their food and a burger cut directly in half for the two elves. They quickly take their food and quietly begin eating. Harry savors every bite until he realizes that the rest of their group is waiting for him of which he begins picking up his pace. Once he is done and the rest of them decide to leave they stand. Walking over towards the alley the two boys pause as they don't see Diagon anymore. Snape walks over to the brick wall and taps three stones causing the opening they walked through to appear. They step inside as Harry looks at his shopping list again.

 **Twilfitt and Tatting's - Twilfitt and Tatting's is a wizarding clothing shop located in Diagon Alley. Given that it is favored by elitist pure-blood witches it is an up market shop. Most of the other pureblood expect for you to go all out when meeting with them. They always try to impress each other and if you manage to impress them suitably then they will hassle you less.**

Looking around they move down the street towards the shop while Snape leads the way. Harry reluctantly walks inside and the clerk quietly steps over to them meekly. "How can I help?" She gives them a weak smile as she inches away from Snape.

Before either of the two boys could speak Snape takes charge. "We need both of these boy measured and for them to have a full wardrobe created for them. They have recently began outgrowing their clothes and they also have worn some of their clothes down to being unacceptable. I want all of this sent to Spinner End where I will then send the boys their clothes. Understand?" The lady nods rather quickly as she motions for the two boys to follow after her. They soon arrive in front of a stool and are standing on top of it. The witches measure everything that they could think of before they shooed them out of the shop to continue their trip. Harry looks at the next thing on the shopping list.

 **Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment - A miscellaneous equipment shop. You are able** **to** **buy scales for measuring potions ingredients here. They also have a few more interesting things that you may need such as glass and crystal phials to store the potions for later.**

Harry nods thinking that the Potter's Vault should have enough of the measuring stuff before deciding to get a few dozen sets of phials. Walking over to the shop they stride inside and Harry walks up to the wall displaying phials. Picking out the boxes with glass phials he begins piling them into Nico's arms to get as many as he could. Finally after having ten boxes in his own and Nico's arms they walk over to the counter.

The lady shrugs at the silly amount of Phials before she counts them and tells them the price. "That will be 60 galleons." Harry reaches into his vault pouch and pulls another sack out and hands it to her. She uses her magic to count the money and waves cheerfully at them as they exit the shop with the phials shrunken and plance in the cloth bag curtesy of Snape. Harry looks at the Shopping list again before frowning heavily. All of that could wait for another day, he is very tired.

Turning toward Snape Harry nods to him with respect, ""hat is all we have for today. If you don't mind we are on our way to our home to rest and to start our studies on ingredient preperations." Harry steps into Snape's shadow and both he and Nico are drawn into it before vanishing in Snape's eyes.


End file.
